


Hallucinations

by queenmichelle



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Multi, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmichelle/pseuds/queenmichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CANON/AU The Salvatore brothers find themselves scouring the streets of NOLA for a certain original hybrid. Meanwhile a new leader takes up Tripp's place, the Original family finds themselves confronted with an even bigger problem than Hope's safety, Bonnie struggles to find a way out, and old family history resurfaces, threatening the survival of our favorite TVD characters. (KxC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fat Chance

She couldn't remember anything, just the cold wind air that rushed through her blonde locks as the woods blurred past her. It was night-time and darkness should've devoured the light, but the full moon illuminated the sky and howls filled the air. Arms protectively wrapped around her back and legs, keeping her body off the ground. Her head laid limp over the hands that held her, weakly she clung to her rescuer while a pungent stench of lake water and pine trees filled her senses. 

_Where was she?_

"Come on, Caroline, stay with me now," Stefan said. His voice was calm as always, but his eyes showed panic.

Caroline looked at Stefan in daze.

_Why was she being carried? Why were they in the woods? What happened?_

An array of questions bombarded her heavy mind. There was an unfamiliar scent that clouded these woods, an aroma she wasn't accustomed to. They were definitely not in Mystic Falls, and nor were they at Whitmore. 

_So where were they then?_

Caroline could feel herself fading again, fatigue taking its toll.

"Caroline? Caroline!" Stefan frantically looked back down at her.

Her eyes slowly shut and she knew she was going to black out. But before she could lose consciousness, there were only two things Caroline could remember: Stefan holding her tighter as he sped faster through the winding trees and the agonizing pain of an all too familiar feeling of a werewolf bite.

* * *

 

**Four hours before…**

"Where are we?" asked the blonde walking closely behind her friend.

"The bayou, about four hours away from our destination," the brown-haired man replied.

"Well, it stinks and it's disgusting," she said as her boots sunk into the moist ground. She sighed, lifting her shoe to inspect the mucky stain on the heel. 

_Damn it, these boots were new too…_

When she imagined finally leaving Mystic Falls she thought of traveling the world, going to Rome, or Paris, or maybe even Tokyo. But hiking through a swamp was definitely not on her list of touristy places to go. The air was thick from the day's heat and the trees did nothing to keep them cool under the shade. But the sun was finally setting, its rays slowly immersing into the horizon, pink and purple took over the skies.

"We need to feed before we head to New Orleans, we only have a few blood bags left and we can't afford to waste them if we're going survive this trip, Caroline."

"I know,” Caroline groaned, “But we've only managed to catch a couple of rabbits. That's hardly a meal, Stefan."

"Well, that's why we're still hunting," Stefan sarcastically replied.

She rolled her eyes. They had been hunting for hours now and they had barely caught anything. Soon the sun would go down and they would no longer have any light.

Caroline looked up to the sky, the moon would take its place atop the sky soon enough. She shivered to herself. It was going to be a full moon tonight, they both knew that. It left them at the mercy of any possible werewolf attack, and although Tyler had informed them that the bayou was completely scarce of any werewolves, it brought little relief to Caroline who knew firsthand the sting of werewolf venom. What he didn't tell them was that it was scarce of any life in general, well, besides the vegetation of course). Caroline made a note to herself to yell at Tyler later for not giving them the heads up for the lack of living creatures, and maybe get him to buy her a new pair of boots.

"You know, you did have the option of staying at Whitmore with Elena. Damon could've accompanied me instead," said Stefan.

"Yeah, and leave you to face Klaus alone,” scoffed, “Fat chance."

She covered her mouth in embarrassment. 

 _Dejavu_.

At first she didn’t understand why she was so embarrassed. She pondered over what she said until it finally clicked. Upon realization, she frowned. She definitely did not just quote something she had said to the damned hybrid before. Luckily, Stefan didn't notice her sudden change of mood. Instead, he just kept on walking. Realizing her hand was still covering her mouth, she jammed them in her pockets and continued to follow after him thinking to herself.

_Why was she embarrassed?_

It's not like she had done anything. She had just said something vaguely familiar to a conversation she once had with Klaus. A conversation that had turned into an argument about…

 _What was it again? Oh yeah_.

 …the "allure of darkness".

**_So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone who is capable of doing terrible things for some reason, cares only about you?_ **

Caroline shook her head annoyed. 

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Stop thinking about him._

She had only agreed to tag along because she wanted to help Elena regain her memories. In most circumstances Caroline would never agree to help Damon win Elena back, it’s not like he deserved her anyways. Stefan would always be Elena’s epic love in Caroline’s eyes. But Elena hadn't been the same since she asked Alaric to compel her to forget about her feelings for Damon, and as much as she wanted to barf at the thought of them being together again, she couldn't help but agree that Elena wasn't the same without those memories.

Damon suggested that Klaus would probably be more likely to agree to compel Elena back her memories if there was a certain blonde there to _persuade_ him. Once again she had to play the "little blonde distraction" for the gang. Typical. But Caroline wasn't sure she was ready to face him, not after–

"Caroline?"

She felt her face grow hot at the memory. Stefan turned to look at her while she quickly tried to compose herself.

"Uh, yeah," she replied quickly snapping out of her train of thought.

"You didn't answer my question."

"About what?"

"Why didn't you just contact Klaus? You have his number don't you?" Caroline looked away from his gaze, "Weren't you the one who called him at our graduation."

She frowned. Technically he didn't answer her calls that day. He ignored her calls all day only to show up conveniently at the nick of time to save her and her friends _._

 _Damned hybrid, he probably did that on purpose._ _Always has to have an entrance._

She figured he was probably laughing to himself after listening to the numerous voice mails she had sent him. Oh how she wished she could delete those messages, he probably had those messages saved for future blackmail.

"Um, he didn't answer."

Stefan looked at her questionably.

"Oh."

That was a lie. She didn't even bother calling him for help. She may have thought about it once or twice over the past few months, but every time she had picked up her phone, she couldn't bring herself to call him.

Although she had succumbed to the handsome hybrid's  _allure_ , she still wasn't ready to admit to herself that she may have feelings for him. It was hard enough for her to even confess that they had a connection. But by now, he was probably off ruling his kingdom in New Orleans doing who knows what without her. She had no idea what his whereabouts were, but she tried not to think about it since it always seemed to give her an unsettling reminder that he was moving on.

Caroline continued to ponder on her thoughts when she suddenly bumped into Stefan. She took a step back and observed the surrounding area confused.

It was dark now and the moon was settled in the sky. But she could see nothing in sight. Well, nothing different from what they’ve seen all day. She leaned on Stefan’s shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Shh," he said lifting his index finger.

They both listened in silence, but all they could hear were the crickets that chirped by the lake and coos of the owls that sat atop the trees.

The slow crunch of leaves and twigs echoed in the distance. Stefan and Caroline immediately turned their attention towards that direction. Rusting steps became louder and louder, coming from all in different directions. Moving towards a clearing, Stefan and Caroline stood back-to-back, heads whipping side-to-side anticipating the inevitable. When finally the shadowed figure of a beast stepped into view, the moon revealing its fiery gold eyes.

The werewolf's chest heaved gusts of air as it let out a low growl. It was just one werewolf, but Caroline knew the consequences of just one bite. The nightmare that one would be plunged into with one nip. Three more wolves showed up from behind, then two more, then five, until they were surrounded. Stefan and Caroline took a step back. They were being ambushed.

 _Not good_.

The wolves circled them, stalking them, each one waiting for their chance to pounce. Stefan grabbed Caroline's arm to make a run for it, but the wolves snarled revealing their sharp fangs. They were clearly outnumbered. Caroline's heart started to beat faster, her eyes flashing at each wolf waiting to see which one would attack first.

"Caroline," Stefan said in a low voice, neither of them looked at each other.

"Yes, Stefan,” she said in a shaky voice.

"I'll fight them off while you make a run for the car."

Her eyes went wide, but she refused to turn her head.

"Are you crazy? Now is not the time to play hero, Stefan, I am not leaving you with a pack of wolves!"

"I'll be fine, just run back to the car and head to New Orleans and find Klaus."

She angrily turned to face him and said, "No! I refuse to lea–"

Suddenly one of the wolves leapt at Caroline and tackled her to the ground. She shrieked as its claws ripped at her shirt. Instinctively, she grabbed at its neck, keeping it from gnawing at her face.

"Caroline!" Stefan went to pull the beast off her, but two wolves went to attack him.

 For a second, Caroline was completely consumed with terror as she tried to hold the wolf back. Each time the wolf pushed to snap at her, she tightened her grasp. Finally gathering her senses, she managed to twist her hands just enough, snapping the wolf’s neck. Its body drooped in her arms and fell over her. Pushing it aside, she got up to help Stefan.

Stefan ruthlessly kicked one against a tree, the wolf’s spine snapping. Breaking off a branch he impaled the other in the ribcage, digging it deeper and deeper before pulling out. Caroline did the same, grabbing a stray branch she prodded at the wolves that surrounded her, each one trying to bite her legs. One wolf grasped the other end of the branch with its mouth and tried to yank it away, but rather than pulling herself into a battle of tug-of-war, Caroline dragged its body closer and lifted it off the ground as she circled around so it crashed into the others. The wolves were sent flying back, fumbling to get back up.

Moving next to Stefan, she jabbed at the wolves trying to shove them back. Another wolf charged at her. She positioned her weapon to pierce its heart, but it deflected her movements and wrenched the branch away by shaking its head viciously. She was left weaponless. The wolf hungrily grinned at her, saliva dripping from its mouth as it snapped the branch in half.

The beast lunged at her. Using her arm, she plunged it into the wolf's chest, wrapping her fingers around its pulsing heart, before ripping it out. The wolf yelped. Blood seeped down her arm as she held the heart in her fist. As she threw its body to the side, she saw a wolf moving behind to attack Stefan.

Caroline screamed, "Stefan, watch out!" She swiftly pushed him away just as the wolf was about to bite. She felt its sharp fangs pierce her flesh and she cried out in pain. She crashed to the ground, her breath knocked out of her chest. The wolf bite left a deep and gaping wound on her side. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she felt the venom start to burn her skin. The wolf that had attacked her glowered over her with a grin. Stefan dashed to her side before it could tear her apart, pushing the beast away. He lifted her up and bolted as soon as she was securely in his arms.

Zooming through the trees, Stefan tried to put as much distance as possible between them and the wolves. He stopped once they were miles away, but he could still hear the werewolves howling.

"Caroline, are you okay?"

He studied her body for any injuries before seeing the bite on her side. He scowled. Her blouse was completely shredded and blood oozed from her wound. Caroline whimpered.

"Its okay, it's okay. We're going to find Klaus and he'll heal you, okay, Caroline?" he tried to assure her.

Stefan tried to hush her, but she the sting of the venom was ripping through her skin. He began to run towards the direction of New Orleans when he stumbled upon the wolves again. They stood in a line, growling as they moved in unison. It was as if they were blocking him from entering the city. They barked at him, daring him to try and pass them.

Desperate to save Caroline he wanted to bring her to Klaus, but he feared leading the wolves to a town full of humans would cause a massacre. He took one last hopeless glance towards New Orleans, before turning away and speeding towards the direction he had left his car. They had to get back to Virginia.

He needed to contact his brother. This was going to be a problem.

* * *

 

Stefan barged into Elena's dorm room with Caroline slung in his arms.

"Caroline!" Elena rushed to his side and studied her friend, "Is she okay?"

"She's resting right now, but I don't know how much longer she'll last after a bite like that," he confessed. Stefan walked over to the bed and set Caroline down.

After he had miraculously escaped the pack of werewolves and managed to get into his car, the first thing he did was call Damon and notified him of the situation. In turn, Damon let the gang know of what happened and they all agreed to meet at Whitmore College.

"How did this even happen?" Matt asked.

"We were out hunting in the bayou when we were ambushed by a pack of werewolves."

Matt frowned at Tyler, "I thought you said the bayou was abandoned?"

Tyler raised his hands up in defense, "It was when I went. There were just a bunch of empty trailers and a creepy old cabin."

"Well, obviously not because now Blondie here is dying. What is this, the fifth time she's been bitten?" said Damon.

"Third time," Caroline corrected finally coming to her senses.

They all turned to look at her in surprise.

“Caroline!” Elena ran to her side.

Struggling to sit up, Elena helped her lean against the bed frame. Caroline nodded to her that she was fine.

"Third time, my bad," Damon continued, "But now we have more of a reason to find Klaus. We need his blood to save Caroline."

Elena turned to him with a frown, "Why were you guys looking for him in the first place? Were you trying to get yourself killed?”

Stefan and Damon exchanged awkward looks at each other, both of them silently arguing who should tell her. But Elena studied them both suspiciously until it finally clicked.

"You guys are trying to get Klaus to compel me back my memories, aren't you," she angrily declared. Judging by their guilty expressions and the fact that they didn't even try to reject it confirmed her suspicions. "I knew it."

Damon stepped forward.

"Let me explai–"

"What's there to explain, Damon? I know what you guys are trying to do," Elena stood up, furiously facing them, "I told you, I didn't want those memories back. Why can't you guys just respect my decision?"

Damon stood before her uncomfortably. Unable to think of a response.

"Well, what about that night we waited outside the Mystic Falls border?" Caroline croaked. Elena paused and everyone turned to look at her. "You told me you wanted your memories back."

Damon was taken aback.

"Well," Elena struggled to find an excuse, "I-I've changed my mind."

"That was before I told you Alaric was no longer an original vampire."

Damon was still in shock that the blonde was supporting him. He vaguely remembered her being completely against his and Elena's relationship from the beginning, so it came to a surprise that Caroline actually wanted her friend to regain her memories.

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that, as your best friend, I don't think you're being true to yourself by forgetting about what you had with him,” she paused, she couldn’t believe she was even saying this, “And that you're not the same unless you're in love with Damon."

Elena had a hurt look on her face as if she had been betrayed. Damon still stood appalled.

"Caroline, of all people, I thought you would be the one by my side. Weren't you the one who didn't appro–"

Caroline winced in pain when her arm brushed against her wound. She folded over to hide her discomfort, but tears began to well up in her eyes as she whimpered.

"Can we please talk about this another time," Matt insisted, "We need to find Klaus so he can heal her."

“Oh yeah, because that went so well the first time,” Tyler added.

"Alright fine, Stefan and I will drive back to New Orleans and go look for him," Damon proposed.

It made sense. Might as well send the oldest vampires in the group to go after an even older vampire. It was fool-proof.

"No. Driving's too slow and she's had the venom in her system for 20 hours by now. She probably has until tomorrow night,” Stefan explained, “We’ll go by plane.”

"I'm going with you," Elena declared.

"Whoa there, you are not going anywhere," Damon stepped in front of her.

"I'm a vampire, Damon, I can take care of myself," Elena side-stepped him and headed to the door, but Damon grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"And risk Klaus capturing you again and finding some witchy way to turn you back into a human so he can use your blood, I don't think so."

"Well, you don't make decisions for me, Damon," trying to shake herself free from his grasp.

"Damon's right, Elena. It'd be better if you stayed," Stefan cut in, "We need someone to watch over Caroline and make sure she doesn't leave this room when the hallucinations kick in."

Elena frowned. She looked at both Salvatores and then at Caroline before sighing in defeat, "Fine, but you guys better call me and let me know what's going on.” She yanked her arm away and took her place next to sick friend.

"How do we even know Klaus will come? There's nothing he could gain from helping us?" questioned Matt.

"He's obsessed with her, remember," Damon blurted, "He'll take any excuse to see her."

Tyler shifted uncomfortably, but no one noticed. Everyone seemed to be in agreement.

Caroline looked away remembering the last words they had exchanged. What Damon and the rest of the gang didn't know was the little promise Klaus had made to her. The promise that assured her she’d never have to face the complications that would follow her after their moment in the woods and continue to follow her wherever she went.

**_I will walk away and I will never come back..._ ** _**I promise.**_

"Well, if that's all, we better get going," Stefan interjected, "We'll call you when we arrive in New Orleans, okay?"

Elena nodded. Damon and Stefan exited the room in a hurry. Once the door had shut and it was just the three of them left, Elena turned to study her friend's condition. Caroline was exhausted, the pain was eating away at her. Sweat beads rolled down her head. Taking the bed covers, Elena wrapped them over Caroline's shoulder and softly rubbed her arm.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline," she whispered, Caroline's eyes slowly started to shut, "Everything's going to be okay."

Caroline nodded, but she knew it wouldn’t be so.

Everything faded to black. It was time. 

_Let the nightmare begin._


	2. Take a Chance, Caroline

Caroline woke with a start. She was in her own bedroom. The familiar walls washed with bright yellow paint, while the wooden shelves were filled with an assortment of stuffed animals and picture books. Although the blinds were closed shut, Caroline could tell it was night-time. Shadows hid in the corners as the slits of moonlight illuminated through the folds of the window.

Something wasn't right. There was no way she could be in Mystic Falls, she had just been in Elena's dorm room. 

 _What is going on?_  

Rubbing her eyes, she tried to wipe away her drowsiness, but pulling her hands away, she grimaced. Her hands were small.

_What the–_

Frantically pulling her covers off, she observed the rest of her body. She was in plaid baby blue pajama pants and a pink shirt with a sparkly unicorn on it. 

 _What_.

The last time she had worn these, she was a kid. She pulled at the end of the shirt, checking her side for any sign of the bite, but all there was her pale white skin.

"Bill! BILL!" she heard someone scream.

Caroline jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. Scrambling out of her covers, she set her tiny feet on the ground and climbed out of bed, letting her toes dig into the wool carpet. It was cold outside of the comforts of her bed. She shivered and grabbed her hello kitty robe hanging on her chair. Instinctively, she took one of the stuffed animals from her shelf and held it close as she slowly walked towards the door. Light seeped from underneath. She could see the shadows of her mom standing on the other side.

"BILL!" Liz screamed again.

"What, Liz!" Caroline immediately recognized her father's voice.

Placing her ear against the door, she silently listened.

"You can't leave me!" her mom begged.

Caroline grasped the cold door knob and turned it slowly. Slightly opening the door, she peaked through the crack. Liz was dressed in denim jeans with a white blouse and a cardigan. Caroline couldn't remember the last time she had seen her mom in such a normal attire, she was so accustomed to her police uniform.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore, Liz!" turning away, Bill hurriedly went down the stairs.

Liz followed after him, "What about the council, Bill? They need you."

Caroline opened the door more and squeezed her way through so she could see what was happening. She hid behind the stair case and watched what was conspiring through the indents of the stair well. Her dad was dressed in a maroon button up with a black coat, and khaki pants.

Facing his wife again, there was a look of hurt on Bill's face, "You of all people know I never wanted to be a part of all this."

"I know, Bill, I know," she whispered, "But it's your duty as a member of the Founding Families."

It pained him to hear her say that, reiterating the same words his parents and elders had said to him since he became of age.

"I'm sorry, but I want nothing to do with them."

"So what," tears starting to roll from Liz’s eyes, "You're just going to leave me here to take up your responsibilities so you can run off and start a new life with another man?"

"I never wanted this to happen, Liz! You know that! But after the things I've learned and the things I've seen, I…" he closed his eyes and shuddered, "I-I don't want any part in the Council any longer."

He turned to leave.

"Well, what about your family, huh? What about us," tears streamed down her distraught face, "What about Caroline…"

Bill sighed, guilt overwhelming him as the strong woman he once loved fell apart before him. 

_What of his blonde angel? What would become of her?_

"I can't protect her anymore, only you can."

He began to walk out the door.

"BILL! Please! Please don't leave us! We need you, SHE needs you!" Liz wailed.

Turning, he placed both hands on either side of his wife's face and looked straight into her eyes.

"You listen to me, Liz. The council will come looking for her one day, asking her to join them. But you, you keep her from all this as long as possible.”

He looked deep into his wife’s eyes, she could see the fear that hid behind his gaze.

“You will take my place as the Keeper and you will never tell her of what the council has in their possession,” he said shakily, “You understand me?"

Liz looked at him for a moment longer, before nodding trying to hold back further tears.

Taking one hand away from her face, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with an intricate key at the end. He took Liz's hands and placed the key in it, wrapping her fingers around it.

"The council will want me dead when I leave, they will come looking for this. So when I'm gone, go back to the council and show them this key, and they will know you have taken my place. Protect it with your life."

His eyes lingered on her before he let go of her trembling hands and headed to the door. Picking up his boxed belongings, he disappeared from her sight. The sound of an engine running reverberated through the empty hall as the car pulled away from the driveway.

Liz crumbled to her knees holding the key in her hands, sobbing at the open door.

Caroline came running down the stairs, nearly tripping over her feet. She looked down at her mother who continued to cry. There was nothing more that Caroline wanted to do but comfort her mother.

She could fix this. She just had to.

Leaving her mother's side, she ran out the door and into the street chasing after her father's car. Her feet pounded against the slippery cement, bits of rubble scraping her bare feet. The faster she ran, the further the car went until it finally disappeared into oblivion.

She stopped running, her feet bleeding from grating them against the concrete. She stood there in silence.

The cool night air whisked through her shivering body, but Caroline swore she couldn't feel anything. Not the scratches that covered her heels, nor the damp ends of her favorite pajama pants. She couldn't feel anything. She was numb.

She barely whispered, "Please, don't leave me."

_Why couldn't she fix this? Why couldn't she stop this? Why couldn't she control this?_

But she knew the answer, she had known it all along. It had always sat in the back of her mind, gnawing away at what little happiness she had left.

The fact of the matter was: she wasn't strong enough.

She was just a girl whose perfect little picture of a family was falling apart, and no amount of wishing would bring it back together. That family portrait was shattered the moment her father walked out that door and left.

She felt alone.

Suddenly all her hopes and dreams of growing up with both her parents were bashed. No longer could she picture herself introducing her first boyfriend to her dad anymore because he wouldn't be there to give her "the talk". No longer could she dream of going to any father-daughter dances with him because he wouldn't be there to sweep her off her feet. No longer could she imagine crying into her father's shoulder when a boy broke her heart because he wouldn't be there to hold her.

He wouldn't be there when she was crowned Miss Mystic Falls. He wouldn't be there to take her prom pictures and tell her how beautiful she was. He wouldn't be there to congratulate her on her high school graduation. He wouldn't be there to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day. He wouldn't be there. He wouldn't be there at all.

A sense of uselessness and abandonment overwhelmed her. Somehow her presence wasn't enough to make her father stay, wasn't enough for him to keep loving her mom. She just wasn't enough.

Her mouth quivered and her vision blurred. She tried so hard to keep herself from crying, she tried so damn hard.

Suddenly, she was reminded of all those times she was stuck home alone. Coming back home from school with no one to greet her because her mom was working a double-shift, eating breakfast and dinner at an empty dinner table, and tucking herself to sleep with only the darkness to keep her company.

_Damn these human feelings._

Caroline slumped onto the pavement and cried. She hated herself for crying. Crying made her feel weak, made her feel worthless. No matter how hard she tried to stop the tears, they just kept flowing. 

 _Why. Why. Why. Why_.

She covered her face with shaking hands, willing her tears to stop.

"Stop crying," she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Stop crying," she repeated louder.

Her anger grew, rage consuming her until she finally screamed, "STOP CRYING!"

* * *

 

The sound of a car horn rung as it rushed by.

"Caroline!" the familiar sound of his voice echoed in her ears.

Taking her hands off her face she looked around at her surroundings. She was just outside the Mystic Grill. The air was cold, and she was dressed in a black pea coat, warm stockings, and a pair of boots. 

Irritated and confused, she turned to face him, "Are you serious? Take a hint."

She turned her heel and continued strutting away. 

_How could he be so persistent?_

He followed close behind, "Don't be mad love, we had a little spat."

_Wait. Didn't they already have this conversation alrea-_

"I'm over it already," he continued.

She paused confused by the situation. She squinted her eyes suspiciously to her surroundings, but everything seemed the same just the way she had remembered it.

_What is going on?_

She reluctantly decided to play along with this bizarre rerun of the past, and in the sassiest tone she could muster, she said, "Awh, well I'm not."

"Well, how can I acquit myself?" Klaus said finally coming to a stop.

She turned to face him and questioned whether or not she remembered her lines. She took two small steps before facing him again.

"You, and your expensive jewelry, and romantic drawings can leave me alone."

She turned to walk away but stopped when he spoke, "Oh, come one. Take a chance, Caroline."

She looked at him incredulously.

"Talk to me," he jumped to take a seat on a nearby bench and motioned her to join him.

"Come on, get to know me."

She continued to look at him disapprovingly, he grinned, "I dare you."

Caroline raised her eyebrows and scoffed at him.

 _Just like before_ , she chuckled to herself.

 He squinted his eyes and his grin grew wider as they exchanged looks before she gave in, "Fine."

Taking a seat, she glanced at him. He looked at her intensely. She felt awkward and uncomfortable, unsure of what to do next. She had only agreed to play the "little blonde distraction" to help her friends. Who wouldn’t take an excuse to curl their hair and put a little more effort in their make-up for a guy that’s obviously interested? Not that she was trying to impress someone or anything, but y'know. But unfortunately, she didn't think this far ahead. 

_What should she even say? What the hell do you talk about with a thousand-year old vampire? And why was he looking at her like that?_

She tried to avoid his gaze, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

 _There. That was easy. Make him start the conversation_.

"I want to talk about you."

She laughed.

"Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

She looked at him again, Klaus still staring at her intently and replied, "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Well, that's why I like you," he smiled.

This time Caroline couldn't stop herself from smiling, she looked down then back at his piercing blue eyes. She would've drowned in them forever before she caught herself.

"Anyways, you answer first," she declared.

He laughed to himself at how she had avoided commenting on his remark, then responded, "Well, I want to have a growing army of loyal hybrids at my disposal so no one can defy me."

"Why am I not surprised," she muttered. 

 _What an egotistical maniac_.

He shrugged, "You asked."

"No, technically, you asked actually," she retorted.

He smiled, "I know."

Something about the way he’d say “I know” that made her want to drop her morals and just have at it with him. She turned away from his gaze embarrassed, she was strangely too comfortable having this conversation with him. She definitely did not expect that.

Turning back to him she then asked, "So, there's really nothing more in life that you want?"

He was intrigued by her curiosity.

"I'm a thousand years old, love. I've traveled the world a hundred times over and I’ve seen all there is to see. The only things I've ever wanted, I have now: my hybrid curse broken, the end of my father's quest to kill me, and my family reunited."

A pang of guilt ran through her as she was reminded that her friends were conspiring to kill his brother.

She smiled weakly, "So that's it?"

"Well," he looked away from her for a moment before turning back with a smirk on his face, "All I need left is a queen."

She rolled her eyes.

  _Oh God. Cheesy, much?_  

That remark was almost as bad as his princess line at the ball. But he seemed amused by her reaction, not hurt like the night before.

"I believe it's your turn to answer, love."

She pondered for a moment on her response.

"Well, I already won Miss Mystic Falls and I'm already captain of the cheer leading squad. So I guess now, I just want to go to prom and graduate high school."

Klaus laughed, "And what do you plan to do after that?"

She frowned, he was mocking her, "Go to college, of course."

"And after that?"

"Get a job."

"And then?"

"I don't know! I haven't planned that far ahead yet," she huffed, irritated by his prying. It didn't help that his grin only grew bigger.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you have an eternity to figure that all out then," he teased.

"I guess," she sighed, they sat there in silence for a moment, allowing themselves to think to themselves. As weird as it was, she didn't mind sitting alone with the hybrid. Although she still didn't understand why he had an interest in her, she was flattered by the degree of attention he always seemed to shower her.

She finally spoke again, "What's it like?"

He gazed back at her, she was staring up at the stars, "What's what like, love?"

She turned her attention back to him.

"I mean, what's it like outside of here?"

He saw the genuine interest in her eyes and smiled, "Well, it depends where you're referring to."

She looked at him hesitantly before slightly positioning her body so it was facing him, so she could listen to everything he had to say. He noticed the slight change in her position and did the same, resting his arm on the back of the bench.

“New York,” she said. He smiled.

He told her about how the sky was illuminated by the tall buildings and the flashing billboards, after all, it was called 'the city that never sleeps'. He told her about how every New Years, the streets are flooded with people who come to watch the colorful exploding fireworks and the confetti that shower the streets at midnight. He talked about Grand Central Park and the various sculptures that were scattered around the area, pieces of art that would otherwise go unnoticed. He told her about how he was there when the Empire State Building had first opened.

"How about California?"

He went on and on about the beaches and the ocean, something Caroline had never even seen before. He talked about how he had snuck into a couple VIP parties and shared a drink with celebrities. He talked about how he used to watch the sunsets from atop the Hollywood sign. He told her about the Redwood Forests, how they stood taller than the Mystic Falls Clock Tower, and how one night, Rebekah and he had climbed to the very top of one just to get a view of the Golden Gate Bridge.

The conversation continued like that for the rest of the evening. Caroline would ask about another place and Klaus would ramble on about it from the food he tasted, the music he listened to, the people he met, and the art he saw. All the while, Caroline would be completely engrossed in his stories. Clinging onto every word he said, trying to imagine everything he talked about as if she had been there with him to experience it all.

"So I guess you can add all those places to your 'Vampire To Do List', love" he smiled.

Caroline giggled, "I guess I should."

"Then it's settled," she looked at him questionably, "I'll take you to show the world."

"Whoa there, mister, I still have prom and graduation, remember?"

"And college and a job that you're not completely sure of yet," he teased.

"Exactly," she said matter-of-factly, "So until then, I am not going anywhere with you."

A grin grew on his face.

She blushed when she realized she had just promised to let him show her the world one day.

"Well, I look forward to it,” he smiled.

She wanted to wipe that silly grin off his face before she realized she too was smiling. She quickly turned away from him and thought: _Hmm, me too_.

 


	3. Aspire, Inspire, Perspire

The Louis Armstrong Airport stood just 11 miles west of the bustling city of New Orléans, Louisiana. The Salvatore brothers stepped out from the plane and trudged into the entry way of the airport. The roof stood high with a concave interior, glass window panes encircled the center where the ceiling made a dome-shape. Navy blue chairs aligned in rows were filled with waiting passengers while sunlight shined down from the glass as people rushed by, determined to reach their destinations.

Quickly maneuvering their way through the crowds of people, Damon and Stefan hastily went down the metal escalators. They didn't bother bringing any luggage because they weren't planning to stay long in the first place. The plan was simple: find Klaus, and bring him to Whitmore to heal Caroline and bring back Elena's memories.

When they finally exited the doors where a colorful mosaic greeted them, they stepped out onto the street and took a good look at what was ahead of them. The streets were packed with people, shops lined the sidewalks, and traffic on the roads. Damon and Stefan looked at each other taking in the immensity of New Orléans.

_How could they possibly find Klaus in all this?_

"So where to first, brother?" asked Damon.

Stefan looked over the bustling crowd.

"I have no idea."

* * *

 

Elena came back to her dorm room with a handful of blankets in her arms, setting them gently on the edge of Caroline's bed before going back to her friend's side. Caroline was still sleeping.

"How was she?" she asked.

"She was murmuring in her sleep," Matt replied, "But for the most part, she was peaceful."

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her while I got more blankets."

Matt nodded, "I don't mind. I know she would've done the same for us."

Elena smiled to herself. He was right, Caroline always put others first. Despite her controlling nature and blunt opinions, there was no doubt that Caroline was selfless, something she came to acquire after becoming a vampire. Elena could see it. Ever since Caroline turned, she was stronger, braver, and more caring. It only strengthened their friendship, but it saddened her to think about the many times Caroline was pulled into these terrible situations. Elena couldn't help but blame herself. She recounted all the times Caroline was put in danger to protect her. She had endured far too many torture sessions and werewolf bites for a life time.

She softly rested her palm on Caroline's forehead. Despite the sweat beads covering her face, Caroline's skin was cold. 

 _Poor, Caroline._  

Picking up a blanket, she proceeded to wrap it around Caroline's shoulders.

"Did you get a hold of Sheriff Forbes?" she asked, she knew Liz would want to hear about this.

"Yeah, she said she'd be over here as soon as she could," Matt replied, "She's been preoccupied looking into the vampire hunting group that Trip was in."

"Did she find anything?"

"So far, nothing."

"It's all so strange. How can there be a vampire hunting task force in Mystic Falls outside of the Council?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Matt breathed, "None of this makes sense. But Trip told me that a vampire compelled him to think he was the reason his wife died until he crossed into the border. But we both know, Mystic Falls hasn't been magic free till this summer, so there's no way it's be going on for that long."

"You're right," Elena thought, "Do you have any idea who might have been working with him?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it includes a couple of people in the task force, maybe even the trainers."

Elena shuddered, "Keep an eye on them, okay, and gather as much information as you can. We're going to need to know their next move now that they know what we are."

Matt nodded, "I'll try my best."

There was a knock. Elena and Matt looked up when the door opened. Tyler strode in with his gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

Tyler chucked the gym bag to Matt. He pulled the zipper to reveal an assortment of chips, Gatorade, beer bottles, and protein bars.

"I stopped by the student store and picked up some food after practice. I figured if we were going to be stuck here watching over Care, we might as well have something to eat while we wait for Stefan and Damon."

"Thanks, man."

They started to rummage through the bags of chips, crackers, and beer bottles. The three of them sat around the room and ate, completely unaware of Caroline's constant torment as the hallucinations continued.

* * *

 

Caroline jumped. There was a pounding feeling digging into her head. She wailed.

_Where was she this time?_

 Her head hurt, as if a nail was being hammered into her skull. Folding over her knees she took sporadic deep breaths. 

_Calm down, Caroline, calm down._

Taking her trembling hands she touched her forehead and whimpered. What used to be flawless porcelain skin, was now tarnished with a gaping red hole. Dried blood surrounded the wound.

Using her fingers, she dug them into her head and scraped at the bullet that was lodged in her skull. Pulling it free, she held the red mess in her palm and yelped. Dropping it, she sat back and tried to wipe the blood away as her wound healed. The dent in her skull popped back into place and the flesh sewed back together.

Taking a look at her surroundings, she realized she was trapped in a metal cage. Her breathing quickened. 

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._  

Hurdling forward, she grasped the rails and shook them vigorously. They didn't budge. Spotting a latch at the bottom corner, she squeezed her arm through the bars, frantically trying to reach for the contraption. Stretching out her arm as far she could, she could only manage to barely touch the trigger with her finger tips before she jumped back.

A man sat before her, calmly lounging on a chair with a gun resting in his hands.

"I see you got the bullet out," the man taunted, "That was nasty."

Caroline rigidly sat back, fear taking over.

"I've got lots of wooden bullets," he lifted up his gun, "Lots of little toys."

Caroline frantically tried to think of ways to escape. Maybe she could lure him close enough so she could grab the keys, or kill him. Or maybe she could try breaking the bars, after all, she had vampire strength. Or maybe-

The man had a malicious smile on his face, "It's going to be a long night, sweet pea."

Aiming the gun, he shot her in the chest. Caroline screamed and bent over. The bullet had splintered into one of her ribs, the shards digging at her insides. Taking short breaths, she tried to ignore the pain, but she could hardly breathe without the shards threatening to puncture her lungs.

Trying to concentrate, she listened to what was around her. Maybe she could make out where she was? Focusing her hearing, she closed her eyes. She could make out the sound of a woman's voice outside. 

_It must be that bitch, Jules._

"You made a mistake, Stefan," threatened Jules, "I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it."

Caroline waited for a response from Stefan hoping he was there, but she only heard the murmurs of his voice over her breathing. She concluded she was on the phone.

"Right here, want proof?" Jules barged into the RV and held the phone out to the man, "He needs proof."

Turning his attention from Jules, the man lifted up his gun again, this time shot Caroline's shoulder. She screamed, recoiling as the bullet burrowed into her arm.

Jules stormed out of the RV, but Caroline could still hear her talking to Stefan.

"I hurt her again, and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickory Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies."

Crawling to the opposite side of the cage, Caroline tried to distance herself from the man for fear he might shoot her again. She had to get these bullets out to think straight. She wedged her fingers into the places she got shot and pried the bullets out. She squealed when her nails scraped against her open wounds. Dropping the bullets down to the metal flooring, she hopelessly looked at the man before her.

He had a stone, cold look on his face. His eyes screamed disgust and hatred for her kind, and she could see he wanted nothing more than to kill her.

She knew she was going to die.

She gripped at the bars, crying to her herself. She kicked at them, kicking them so hard that the cage shook under her desperation to get out.

"So how many vampires are in this town anyways," he asked leaning towards her.

Caroline looked at him hesitantly. There was no way she was going to rat out her friends, but she knew if she didn't say anything he'd just continue to torture her. The thought of him introducing her to more of his vampire torture toys absolutely frightened her. But holding her tongue, she pressed her lips together, keeping them shut despite her quivering lips.

The man got out of his seat and leaned against the bars before pulling out a green squirt gun. Vervain shot out from its nozzle, seeping into her face. Caroline screamed trying to wipe away the pain, but the vervain just burned her hands too. The vervain dripped down her face, mixing with her tears. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she kicked at the door again, "Why are you doing this? WHY?"

Pulling out another contraption, he replies, "You're a vampire, why not?"

She watched him put wooden sticks into what looked like a black straw. He shot the wooden darts and they stabbed into her neck, right above her collar-bone. She screamed again.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he put his ear against the cage.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Caroline mercilessly kicked at the cage, driving her boots into the bars. The man frowned at her and exited the RV, rejoining Jules outside. Caroline tried to reach for the latch again, but with no luck. She had to get out. She just had to.  _But how?_  There was no doubt in her mind that they were going to kill her. Werewolves and vampires were sworn enemies by nature, no way were they going to spare her life after they got Tyler.

 _Tyler_ , she thought. She remembered the look of hate he had earlier that day. He was so furious, so betrayed. He wouldn't come to rescue her, she had lied to him. All of them did. Caroline sat back in her corner and wept. She was going to die.

She wouldn't get to say good-bye to her mom or tell her the truth about what she was. She knew her mother was against vampires and it scared her that her mother might reject her, but Caroline wanted to be honest with her. They were family after all. She wouldn't be able to see her dad ever again. It upset her that she wouldn't be able to ask him why he abandoned them. Why he couldn't stay for her. She wouldn't be able to fix things with Matt. Things were looking up and she would've been able to talk to him after his closing shift if she hadn't been kidnapped. She hadn't even gotten to go to prom, or graduate high school, or decorate a dorm room with her friends. There were just so many things that she had left to do, but she never thought it would be all taken away from her so quickly.

She was trapped and it angered her that even though she was a vampire now, she was still weak.

Making one final blow at the cage, a new wave of tears came. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she was strong, ageless, and fearless, it didn't change that she was imprisoned in a cage of her own insecurities and weaknesses. She was no better than the human Caroline. Maybe even worse.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cold metal bars, wallowing in her hopelessness.  _Why wasn't she strong enough?_

* * *

 

With her eyes still closed, she could hear her surroundings changing. The eerie silence of the woods was suddenly replaced with the slow hum of an orchestra playing. The familiar tune of Falling Slowly played softly in the background. Caroline could hear the chatter of people talking and the rustling of feet moving. The chirps of birds and the buzz of bees filled her ears until the slow strum of the instruments enveloped her ears.

"Caroline."

She opened her eyes to be met with piercing blue ones. Klaus stood in front of her dressed in a black suit, a tie, and a light grey button up. In one hand he held a bottle of champagne and in the other two glasses. He smirked when he noticed she was checking him out. Her face quickly turned into a frown.

_Not this again._

"Someone's tired," he smiled, "Too busy single-handedly running the pageant to sleep, love?"

"Well," she asserted, "If you want something done right, you gotta to do it yourself."

He let out a laugh, "I guess it worked out then, seeing that the pageant is a success. Is it not?"

Caroline over looked the ceremony. Flowers garnished every corner, bottles of champagne were being poured to tinkling glasses, people were dressed up and enjoying themselves, and the sweet melody of the orchestra echoed throughout the courtyard. Everything was perfect.

Caroline smiled to herself. It was moments like these when she finally got to appreciate what she had created that she was filled with a feeling of accomplishment and fulfillment.

"I guess, it did work out," she replied still admiring her work.

Klaus looked at her and admired the woman that stood before him.

Wrapped in her intricately designed green dress and perfectly wavy hair, she was nothing less than a queen. An angel sent from kingdom come, with skin the glistened in the sunlight. She was the goddess of light, and her warmth never failed to astound him. If only she had any idea of what she was capable of, that her talents surpassed these petty events of planning for high school dances and town pageants. She could rule the world with him if she knew just how remarkable she really was.

Caroline spotted Tyler dressed up in his suit sitting at a table talking and laughing with Hayley in her slutty red dress. She cringed at the sight of them. Even though she knew this was all pretend, it didn't stop a pit of despair from settling inside her. She was painfully reminded of how Tyler had spent a lot of time with the brunette while trying to break his sire bond.

_Wasn't that how she and Tyler fell in love in the first place?_

Caroline had been there for him from the beginning after he triggered the werewolf curse, and had stayed by his side since then, helping him through it all. So who was to say that the same didn't happen between Hayley and Tyler all those nights shifting into a werewolf? She scowled and looked away.

_Stupid human insecurities._

Klaus took a step forward and looked at her concerned. She looked up at him. He could see the sadness in her eyes. 

_What had she been thinking about?_

Lifting up the bottle of champagne he offered, "So how about that drink?"

The sadness melted away and she smiled hesitantly.

 _Was this his own weird way of comforting her?_  

She would never get used to how nice he was to her. But turning her attention away from the Tyler and Hayley, she walked ahead of him as he followed.

When they were finally away from the pageant, Caroline slowed her pace allowing Klaus to walk by her side. They trudged through the green grass, following a path along the pond.

"Mind telling me what happened there between you and Elena?" he asked.

She clearly didn't want to talk about Tyler and Hayley, so he decided to avoid the conversation.

"Nothing, just the usual Elena and Salvatore brother drama," she groaned.

"I see, the young doppelgänger still has those boys wrapped around her finger," he chuckled, "It must run in the Petrova bloodline to entrance men."

She rolled her eyes, "Must be. In middle school all the boys were crazy for Elena, always asking to go on dates with her or asking her to school dances. The boys just loved her."

"I suppose history has a funny way of repeating itself," Caroline looked at him curiously, "When Elijah and I were still human, we were also in love with a Petrova doppelganger. Her name was Tatia."

“Must be in the Petrova bloodline to attract brothers,” Caroline muttered, "So how'd that go?"

"How do you think it went, love?"

"Oh right, your mom used her blood to turn you into vampires..." 

 _Awkward_.  _So does that mean he has a thing for Elena or Katherine or..?_

"It's okay, love," Klaus chuckled, as if he knew what she was thinking, "I've moved on from the Petrova's enchanting ways."

Caroline laughed at that.

"Well, Damon and Stefan could learn a thing or two from you."

"And what about you?" she glanced over at him, "Are you always being pursued by men?"

"Me?" she asked surprised, "Oh God no! In middle school, no guy liked me. I was an annoying perfectionist, not to mention a complete control freak."

"Is that so?" he looked at her doubtful.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I wasn't really nice to people either. I mean, if I hadn't forced Elena to build a Barbie castle with me when we were younger, we probably wouldn't have become friends. She was the only one who could tolerate me…"

She trailed off when she realized she was saying too much. When the hell did she start opening up about her past to him? More importantly, when did she start getting comfortable around Klaus?

"I'm sure all those boys probably regret not going after you now."

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, "And why do you say that?"

She knew what he was going to say, and she should’ve punched herself in the face for provoking him to say it. But something inside her wanted to hear him say those words because for whatever reason, she knew they would be genuine.

He turned back to her, standing inches away and said, "Well, because of how beautiful you are now."

Caroline looked at him shocked, unable to form words. She just held her mouth shut, not trusting her ability to speak. Instead, she stared at him dumbfounded. But he made no move. His eyes just searched hers for a response. The damned hybrid had successfully rendered her speechless, not an easy feat. And now that she was caught off guard, what would happen next?

But they stood there, gazing at each other, both lost in the other's eyes. She could feel the warmth omitting from his body as he took one step closer. 

 _Oh God_.

His lips were centimeters away from hers. Those soft dark lips beckoning her to have a taste. If she so much as made the slightest move, they would touch and she would be devoured by his charms.

She quickly broke out of her trance and took a step back and replied, "Enough about me, um, we were talking about Elena."

"Ah, yes, Elena," Klaus said slightly disappointed she stepped away, "Judging by your conversation with her, I presume she's fallen for the other Salvatore?"

"I hope not," she groaned, "I don't see how she could! He's selfish, and impulsive, and doesn't think things through! I mean, it's just, as her best friend, it is my duty to warn her when she's making a giant mistake, right? And now she's taking Damon's side on everything."

"So being a vampire has changed her," he offered.

"But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are. It doesn't turn you into a completely different person," she argued.

Klaus replied in a sarcastic tone, "It's very peculiar."

Caroline looked at him questionably, "What's that look for?"

"It'll all make sense eventually," he grinned back at her.

She knew he was hiding something for his own amusement, she just didn't know what. They finally came to a bench resting atop the grassy knoll where a large oak tree loomed over, providing shade from the heat.

"Whatever, just-" she took a seat on the wooden bench, "Just find the cure already."

"I'm working on it," he smiled.

Klaus sat next to her, leaving some space between them. Setting the glasses down, he started to open the champagne bottle. Caroline looked at him.

Hesitantly, she asked, "Would you ever take it?"

"Now why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet, hm?"

She wasn't convinced, "So there's not one single moment in your whole life you wanted to be human?"

_POP!_

 The cork flew off the bottle as Klaus proceeded to fill a glass with champagne, "How about you?"

"Oh yeah, and go back to being the neurotic control freak I was before?" she laughed, "I think I'm doing everyone a favor by being a vampire. At least this way I can control myself."

Klaus chuckled as he handed her a glass of champagne, they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. Sitting in comfortable silence, they enjoyed the view of the pond.

"Life used to be a lot easier."

Klaus got up from the bench as Caroline looked at him confused. 

_What the hell was he doing this time?_

"Don't you miss the days of," pulling out a piece of paper from his jacket he read aloud, "'Chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee' and the 'Director of the Policeman's Yearly Raffle.'"

Caroline's eyes grew wide, horrified when she realized what he was reading.

"Is that my Miss Mystic application? Where did you get that?" she demanded.

Standing up she tried to grab it from him, but only managed to smack it out of his hands.

She was embarrassed. And for whatever reason, she didn't want the hybrid to look at her work. Not that she was trying to maintain a facade around him, she knew he liked her, so this was probably his way of getting under her skin. But really? Her Miss Mystic application of all things?

He caught the wrinkled piece of paper and continued reading in a mocking tone, "'When I am chosen, I intend to redefine excellence.'"

Caroline ran her hand through her hair in frustration. How did he even manage to get his hands on her application? It was supposed to be locked up at City Hall.

"Now I'm really enjoying your use of 'when' here. It's very confident," she turned to him and nodded, ready to beat the crap out of the damned hybrid until he gave her back her application.

He was reveling in her embarrassment as he continued, "'And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire…"

Caroline put her hands on her hips trying to preserve what little dignity she had left.

"Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in 'spire'."

"Yeah, it's hilarious!" Caroline lunged at him again, determined to burn that application in the fiery depths hell when she had it in her possession, "It's just–"

Klaus outstretched his arm so it was just out of her reach. They exchanged looks, both waiting for the other to make a move.

A smile was crept at the corner of her lips. Suddenly the thought of Klaus going out of his way to break into the town office to retrieve a copy of her Miss Mystic application seemed silly to her. Caroline couldn’t help but laugh. She tried to cover it with her hand, but when she looked back at Klaus, who was laughing with her, she couldn't help but imagine him rummaging through file drawers trying to find her application.

She couldn't contain it any longer. She laughed some more, taking a seat back on the bench. It was hard to believe this was the same guy who mercilessly slaughtered Katherine's family for revenge, who killed her best friend in order to perform a ritual for his own selfish needs, and who spitefully killed his failed hybrids. She wanted to hate him, she had every right to. But every time he made her smile, and every time he made her laugh, and every time she caught him looking at her the way he does, she'd forget all about the bad things he's done.

Klaus refilled her glass and his, so while everyone else was at the ceremony, they were enjoying each other's company alone atop the grassy knoll sipping champagne and talking about the world.

 


	4. Princess Grace of Monaco

Tyler, Matt, and Elena sat in a circle on the wooden floorboards. Wrinkled wrappers and empty beer bottles littered the ground. Tyler and Matt passed a crumpled piece of paper back-and-forth, while Elena fidgeted with her phone. Needless to say, they were bored. There was still no word from the Salvatore brothers, and Caroline still passed out. This was turning out to be the most boring weekend ever.

Eventually, they resorted to going through Caroline's collection of board games, and after pulling out Monopoly, Clue, and Risk, they settled with a friendly game of Scrabble.

"It's your turn, Matt," Tyler said.

Shuffling the tiles on his stand, Matt pulled out four and placed them on the board. It read: "human". Elena and Tyler frowned at him.

"What," Matt looked back at them, "It's just a word, guys."

Tyler sighed, and taking the notepad, he added 10 points to Matt's score.

"Well, in that case," Elena picked up all her tiles and arranged them around the "m" from Matt's to form "vampire".

Matt frowned, "Seriously, Elena."

"What," she shrugged her shoulders innocently, "It's just a word. I believe that's 14 points."

Taking the notepad again, Tyler scribbled 14 points under Elena's score. It was Tyler's turn now. Taking his tiles, he used Elena's "e" and made "werewolf".

Matt and Elena groaned together.

"Hey, hey," Tyler raised his hands up in defense, "It's just a game, guys."

"Yeah," Elena snatched the notepad from him, "And you're only allowed seven tiles on your stand, there's no way you could've spelled out 'werewolf' without having extras."

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"This is such bogus," Matt pushed away his stand, "What's taking Damon and Stefan so long anyways? It's been almost eight hours, and I'm pretty sure Louisiana's only a two-hour flight from here."

"I don't know," Elena sighed, "But they're sure taking their dear sweet time."

There was a knock at the door that made them all turn their heads. 

 _Who could it be?_  

Getting up, Elena cautiously walked up to the door and opened a small crack to take a peek.

"Hello, Elena.”

"Sheriff Forbes," Elena said surprised. She opened the door wider.

"May I come in?"

"Um, of course," she held the door out so Liz could enter.

Liz briskly walked in and immediately spotted Caroline. She rushed to her side. Placing the back of her hand on Caroline's forehead, she checked her temperature. Still cold.

"How long has she been out?"

"Awhile now," Matt answered, "But she's been mumbling a lot in her sleep."

"I see," she said concerned.

Liz inspected her daughter for any further injuries. Pulling the covers gently off and lifting the fold of Caroline's shirt, she cringed as she examined her werewolf bite. Although Elena had thoroughly cleaned the wound, the bite still looked fairly fresh. The inside had a glossy deep red color to it, but the surrounding skin was sickly yellow with grey veins protruding its ends. Liz pulled Caroline's shirt back down to conceal the wound and turned back to the three teenagers.

"Any news from Damon and Stefan?"

"Yeah, we received a call that they arrived in New Orleans about five hours ago," Elena affirmed, "But they said it might take them some time to find Klaus since they don't exactly know where he lives…"

"Really?" said Matt appalled, he turned to Tyler, "Don't you know where Klaus lives, didn't you visit him that one time?"

"I never actually went to his house," Tyler responded, "All I know is he lives somewhere near the French Quarter."

"He probably lives somewhere extravagant," Elena added, "I mean, remember his mansion here?"

Tyler rolled his eyes annoyed.

While the three of them pondered where they thought Klaus might be, Liz looked back at her daughter lost. How could they possibly find Klaus in time to save her daughter's life? New Orleans was a busy city, it would be nearly impossible to find him. 

_Where could he be?_

And then she remembered.

"You guys," Liz interrupted, "I think I know where he is."

They all looked at her questionably.

"How?" Tyler asked.

"Before graduation, while Caroline was sending out graduation announcements, she handed them to me so I could bring to the postal office for stamps."

The three teens didn't follow and looked at her confused.

"And while I was putting stamps on each of them, I saw one under Klaus' name."

Elena, Matt, and Tyler exchanged looks of shock.

 _Of course_.

How could they forget? Klaus had somehow arrived in time to save Stefan, Elena, and Caroline from a band of vengeful witches. They knew Caroline had been calling Klaus all day to save Damon, but what she neglected to tell them was that she actually  _invited_  him to their graduation.

Rummaging through her pocket for a pen, Liz grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling down an address. Of course she never questioned Caroline as to why she had asked the hybrid to come because she knew it would be an awkward conversation that she and Caroline would much rather avoid. But taking special precautions as Caroline's mother and the town sheriff, she had taken the liberty of memorizing his address. She wanted to know who to go after if things got bad on her little girl's big night. But strangely enough, graduation night had gone smoothly and Caroline had returned home safely.

When she finished, she held out the piece of paper and Elena took it.

"How did you even manage remember this?"

Liz scoffed.

"When the oldest and most powerful being on the Earth is pursuing your daughter, you take note of where they live," Liz retorted, "Bill may not be around to watch out for any bad boys, but I'm her mother, it's my job to make sure she's safe."

"This is fantastic!"

Elena smiled and pulled out her phone and started searching for Stefan's number.

_RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

Reaching for her back pocket, Liz pulled out her phone and viewed the caller ID. Turning back to the teens she excused herself, "I have to take this."

They nodded and allowed Liz to exit the room. Liz closed the door behind her and pressed the answer button. Her hands were shaking, but her voice was firm.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Doctor Ross. I'd like to speak to Elizabeth Forbes," said a voice on the other line.

"This is she."

"Hello, Miss Forbes. I just wanted to follow you up on your last appointment."

"Yes, well, I'm a little busy right now," Liz answered in a cold tone.

"I realize that, but after looking through your test results again, we think it'd be best if we start the radiation treatment as soon as possible."

Liz scowled.

"I am the sheriff. My duty is to the people of this town. I don't have ti–"

"I know, but you need treatment now or you'll die."

The thought had never occurred to her before. She had always been so strong. She knew death was inevitable, but she didn't think it would happen until another thirty, forty years. It became silent on the other end of phone.

"I'm sorry, Miss Forbes. But you need this treatment as soon as possible or your health will only worsen. The sooner we start, the more chances we have of stopping it from spreading."

Liz stayed quiet, pondering whether or not to reply.

"Fine, I'll be down at the hospital later tonight."

After sorting out scheduling, Liz came back into the room just as Elena got off the phone with Stefan.

"What'd they say?" she asked.

"They're on their way now to the address you gave us," Elena replied, "They said if you're right, then they'll be back by nightfall."

Liz had a small smile.

"Well, I've got to head out back to town. Duty calls."

"Well, is there anything you'd like us to do, Sheriff?" Matt asked.

"Call me when Caroline's conscious," Liz said. She started to head towards the door, but took one last glance at her daughter and then back at the three of them, "And make sure Klaus gets his ass here on time to save her life."

The three teens nodded.

Leaving the room, Liz started to head downstairs until she was out in the parking lot. She'd have to tell Caroline eventually that after she and Stefan checked her into the hospital after the switch with Trip, the doctor's did a full examination and discovered she was developing a brain tumor. She had been trying to avoid following up on another check-up by busying herself with the investigation on Trip's vampire hunting squad, but she knew she couldn't avoid it any longer.

More often than not, she found herself exhausted and dizzy at work. The doctors had warned her that the symptoms would only worsen if she continued to avoid the treatment she so desperately needed. It would only be a matter of time till–

Liz shook her head.

The news would crush Caroline, and she couldn't stand the thought of worrying her so much. She would handle this herself, no use in bringing too much attention. She was the town sheriff after all, it was her duty to protect everyone. She'd find another time to tell Caroline.

She turned the key in the car ignition and the engine came to life.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Liz headed back onto the main road to Mystic Falls. She'd tell Caroline eventually. Just not right now. Not when there was so much to do. Just as her daughter was fighting for her life now, she would too.

She could get through this. She just had to.

* * *

 

Caroline's eyes fluttered open. There was a throbbing pain in her neck. 

 _What's going on?_  

Trying to not to stir from her position, Caroline scanned the room with her eyes trying to recall what had happened. Caroline caught her breath when she suddenly remembered: _Damon… bit her_.

Jolting up, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her fingers brushing past the bite mark.

It was deep, she could still feel the incisions that his teeth made on her soft skin. Dried blood surrounding it. Hesitantly looking to her right side, she took a good look at her attacker. His scruffy dark hair lay in a mess on her pillows, his toned body resting under her bed sheets, his chest silently heaving deep breaths peacefully.

_How could such a beautiful being be a monster?_

She remembered his soft kisses on her stomach, slowly moving up her body. His hands caressing her sides, sliding up and down her in a gentle motion. She was in utter bliss as his lips travelled all over her.

But it happened so fast. One moment she was being mesmerized by his steely blue eyes, and the next she was being consumed by his deep red ones. She would never forget the moment she felt his teeth penetrate into her skin, the moment she realized she was going to die.

She had screamed, but to no avail. Her mom was working late that night, so there was no escape. His teeth dug into her neck, tearing at her perfect skin. The monstrous sound of him sucking her blood only further frightened her. He drained her of blood, devouring every last bit of her pride. Many times she strained to pry him off, kicking and hitting him as hard as she could. But every time she tried to fight back, he'd respond violently. He mercilessly slammed her against the bed and took everything she had, ripping what little clothing she had left on. His inhuman strength held her down, one arm nailing her hands over her head and the other still stroking the rest of her body while he rammed himself against her in a torturous rhythmic pattern. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She was weak. She was _human_.

Shaking from the memory, she tried to push it back. She started nibbling on her fingernails in anxiety. She could cry about it later, but she just had to get out of that room. She had to get away from  _him_.

She nervously put her feet on the ground, careful not to make a noise. She didn't know what he was, or what he planned to do with her. But all she knew is that she needed to get out there and find help.

Lifting herself off the bed, she tiptoed towards the door. The floorboards creaking under her light footsteps.

Once she had passed the bed, she checked to see that Damon was still there. He lay fast asleep, still sprawled over her sheets. Choking back her fear, she proceeded to move towards the door. One step at a time, each one heavier than the last.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

Taking her trembling hand, she reached towards the door, slightly twisting the black knob with a creak. Almost instinctively, she felt the need to check that Damon was still there. Turning her head again, she looked at her bed. Empty.

Her heart started to beat faster. 

_Shit._

She looked back at the door.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Damon stood between her and the exit with a smug grin on his face.

Backing up, Caroline held her hands in front of her, shaking them as if they'd protect her from him. He crept forward like lion stalking its prey.

"Please. Don't."

Caroline’s back hit against her drawer, she grabbed the nearest weapon she could to protect herself. A lamp.

"Don't do that," Damon warned, but Caroline lifted it and whacked him as hard as she could, but only managed to further annoy him. She threw the lamp to the ground and jumped across the bed, grabbing a small vase.

"Ah, ah, ah," Damon wagged his index finger. Caroline threw it at him, but he effortlessly dodged it.

She tried to make a run for the door, but he zoomed in front of her way and savagely shoved her back onto the bed. Caroline moved back against the head board reaching for a pillow. She flung it at him, but he easily caught it.

Damon sighed, "This could've gone a completely different way."

 _This was it._  

Caroline started breathing faster, she was afraid he'd try to have his way with her again. So she braced herself for his next move.

Damon looked down at the blood from the pillow she had thrown. Pulling it up to his nose, he let the sweet scent of her blood envelope his senses. When he pulled it back down, Caroline could see his inflamed eyes hungry for more and his sharp fangs ready to feed. He dashed forward, sinking his teeth into her neck. Caroline screamed, but Damon covered her mouth with his hand as he continued to drink her blood.

Thrashing against him, she squirmed to be free. Damon let go and pinned her against the head board, and looked into her eyes.

"You are going to stop fighting me and become my own walking blood bag of a girlfriend. You will not tell your friends anything, especially not Stefan, and you will hide my bite marks," Damon looked around the disheveled room until he grabbed one of her scarves and handed it to her, "This'll work.”

Caroline looked at him frightened as his eyes bore into her.

“Do you understand?"

Caroline could feel her fear melting away, and felt this urge to do whatever Damon asked of her. Just as Damon's compulsion started to settle, Caroline could feel the last bits of her freedom slipping away. Her control gone.

"I understand," she whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Damon wiped it away with his thumb.

"It's okay, it's okay,” he whispered sweetly.

Pulling her into an embrace, he lightly kissed her shoulder, then her collar bone, then her neck.

"You'll be fine," he said, licking the dried blood from his bite.

"But after I get what I want" he whispered, still kissing her neck, "I'm going to kill you."

Damon plunged his fangs back into her neck, this time Caroline didn't make a sound. She only repositioned her neck so he could continue to drink her blood. She was screaming inside, but she couldn't find the strength to push him away. So she just laid there as he continued to drink. And the last thing she could remember before she passed out was:  _Why am I so weak?_

* * *

 

"Can I help you, ma'am?" asked a woman at the front desk.

Caroline opened her eyes, and looked around confused. 

_Where was she now?_

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

The woman continued to look at her concerned. 

_Where did her crazy mind take her this time?_

She studied her surroundings in wonder. It seemed to be a store full of gowns back in Mystic Falls. 

_What was she doing in a dress store?_

Shaking her head, Caroline finally gathered her senses.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine."

"How can I help you today?"

"Um," Caroline glanced at her phone lock screen to check the date, it was late May.Prom Night. She looked back at the woman skeptically.

"I'm here to pick up my dress, I guess."

"Alright, can I get a last name please?" the lady pulled up a computer.

"Forbes. Caroline Forbes," she replied.

The woman started to type in her name and then looked back at Caroline suspiciously.

"It looks like it was already picked up."

"WHAT," Caroline almost yelled, "By who?"

"I can ask the tailor who took it," the woman offered.

Caroline nodded, barely containing her anger. The woman left the room for a moment before coming back with a tailor, the exact tailor Caroline had asked to press her dress a few days ago.

"What seems to be the problem?" the tailor asked.

"Miss Forbes is here to pick up her dress, but when I looked it up on the computer, it said the dress had already been taken," the woman explained.

"Which dress?"

"It’s a dark magenta satin dress with a bow on the back.”

"Oh yes, it was picked up earlier today!"

"By who?" Caroline exclaimed.

The tailor looked at her blankly.

"I don't remember."

"WHAT! How do you not remember who –" Caroline stopped herself, something told her a little brunette bitch ran away with her prom dress, "Never mind."

Caroline stormed out of the dress store and got in her car. Grabbing her phone, she started to furiously text Elena.

 **Caroline:**  You bitch!

 **Elena:**  Queen Bitch, at your service.

 **Caroline:**  Give me back my prom dress!

 **Elena:**  You mean  _my_  prom dress.

_Oh no. She. Didn't. She did not just go there._

**Caroline:**  I'm going to kill you!

 **Elena:**  That's cute.

"BITCH!" Caroline yelled, hitting her steering wheel.

_Now what._

What the hell was she supposed to wear to prom now?

Throwing her phone back into her bag, she angrily tried to think of two things: 1) Where she could get a last minute dress, and 2) How to murder Elena the next time she saw her.

Rubbing her fingers against her temples, she suppressed the need to go over to Elena's house and beat the shit out of her until she got her dress back. Although she understood her friend had turned her emotions off because of Jeremy's death, it didn't excuse her from being a bitch. I mean, her prom dress, really?

So what could she wear? There had to be something. She could wear her green dress from the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, but that design was  _so_  last year. Or maybe she could wear the fancy blue dress Klaus gave her for the ball. But who wears a dress twice? 

The hybrid undoubtedly had a closet full of dresses to choose from. Granted many of them were probably centuries old, there was no doubt in her mind they were most likely high class and expensive. She had to hand it to him, the man had taste.

Caroline wanted to hit herself for coming up with such an idea. After all, she had strictly told him not to call her for help after phone stalking her the other day, and now here she was about to beg him for a dress. But she was in desperate need of one. It was prom night, possibly the most important night of her life, and he owed her big time anyways for digging for a nonexistent dagger in his back for hours.

Shoving the key into the ignition, she drove to the Mikaelson Manor in pursuit of a dress.

Once she arrived at the mansion, she parked her car in front of the roundabout and got out. She stopped on the front steps before knocking. 

 _Shit_.

What was she going to say?

_Hey, Klaus. Buddy. Amigo. Could you like give me a dress because my ex-best friend is a back-stabbing bitch and a prom dress stealer? Cool, that would awesome._

Caroline slapped her hand on her forehead.

"That sounded so… dumb…" she muttered.

She looked back at her phone. Two hours until prom. She sighed and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Klaus?" she called out.

No response. She knocked again.

"Klaus?"

Putting her hand on the door knob, she opened it and peaked inside. It was dark, as if the whole house was completely abandoned. She took a step inside and started inspecting each room. All the lights were turned off and the rooms were all vacant. 

_Where could he be?_

She looked up to see a beam of light flickering on top of the winding stairs, so she decided to follow it.

When she made it to the top she called again.

"Klaus?"

Still no response.

She walked faster towards the open room where the light came from and called again.

"Klau–"

She spotted him standing in front of a fireplace with his arms crossed and his back turned.

"Hello? Did you not hear me?" she said in a sassy tone.

He was ignoring her, perfect.

"Of course I heard you, Caroline. I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you," he irritably replied, "I am in no mood for company."

She started walking towards him, determined to get what she came for.

"Well, I'm sorry you're having personal issues, but I have a real crisis in my hands!" Klaus walked closer to the fireplace, trying to avoid her, but she continued, "Elena stole my prom dress!"

He turned to face her this time, uncertain as to how this had anything to do with him.

"I went to pick up, and the tailor said somebody else already did," she explained, "But when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember."

Caroline waited for Klaus to catch on to her thinking, but the hybrid just tilted his head to the side confused.

"Hello? The vervain is out of the town water supply," Caroline declared, "She was compelled!"

Klaus burst into laughter when he realized it was just another one of Caroline's silly human problems. She didn't expect that reaction from him. So as she watched him laugh, her face became very serious.

"It is  _not_ funny."

"No, I know. I know," Klaus chuckled trying to subdue his need to laugh further.

"Then stop laughing," she demanded.

Klaus pushed his lips together, a smile teasing at his lips as he tried to look back at her without exploding with amusement again.

"Look," she scoffed, "I know prom isn't important to you. But it's important to me."

He moved towards her a little and offered, "Well, I'm sure finding a new dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilities."

Caroline dramatically spun in her spot, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, but I don't just want another dress," she turned back to Klaus with a determined look on her face."I want to look hot, like Princess-Grace-of-Monaco- ** _hot_**."

She slowly started to move towards Klaus, a grin growing on his face when he realized where this was going.

"So, could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles, and dig me out something of royal caliber?"

She flashed him her award-winning Miss Mystic Falls smile and there was no way Klaus could turn her down. Klaus smiled and nodded.

"Come with me."

Caroline followed giddily after him as he led her through a maze of rooms. The lights were still off, but she could vaguely see the silhouette of his figure. Finally, he stopped and opened the door to a dark room. He flicked on the light switch. Just as Caroline’s eyes began to adjust to the light change, she was met with a room full of dresses.

 _Holy crap._  

Caroline was stunned when she saw the walls lined with countless dresses. Each dress from different time periods, and each with uniquely diverse designs. There were blacks, golds, silvers, whites, pinks, reds, blues, and greens. She marveled at the magnificent sight.

"Take your pick," he encouraged.

Caroline took a step into the room, still in awe. She didn't even know where to begin. She glanced at Klaus unsure if this was okay, but he just nodded and pulled her to one side of the room so she could take a look at the clothes.

Moving away from him, she started to work her magic. She looked through each dress. Eyeing the fabrics, designs, and colors, and picking out ones she thought had potential. While she scoured the room, Klaus lounged comfortably on a sofa watching her entertained.

When she had an armful of dresses, she turned back to Klaus.

"Is there anywhere I can try these on? I just want to make sure they fit."

"You can try them on over there.”

He pointed across the room where a decorative mahogany wooden folding screen stood with a picture of hydrangeas printed on the outside.

She started heading to the folding screen, but stopped.

She glared and said in a threatening tone, "No peaking."

Klaus grinned, but lifted his hands up in defense.

"I won't."

With that said, she turned on her heel and went behind the screen. Luckily there was a rack behind where she could set the dresses down while she tried them on. She took off her jacket and slung it over the screen. She started to unbutton her pants, but peaked off to the side just to make sure Klaus wasn't trying anything, but he just mindlessly stared at the ceiling. So she pulled down her pants and took off her shirt, letting them fall to the ground.

Klaus could hear her undressing, the tumble of her clothes resting on the ground. It was almost impossible to keep himself from rushing over there and taking the rest of her clothes off. Talk about true self control. He remembered how stunning her body had looked when he was in Tyler's body. That porcelain white skin glowing in the sun, and her kisses…  _Oh God, her kisses_. To think they were so close to having "hot hybrid sex" in the woods.  _So_   _damn close_. No matter, he rather ravish her in his own body anyways, with the  _right_  equipment.

Klaus chuckled to himself.

"What're you laughing at, sicko?" Caroline called from behind the screen.

"Nothing, love."

"Suuuure," she rolled her eyes.

While she decided what dress to try on first, she couldn’t help but look at the others still hanging on the walls. There were just so many.

"So whose dresses are these? I don't see you wearing them," she asked.

"Very funny, love," Klaus said, "But these are actually Rebekah's."

"Well, don't you think she'd kill me if she saw me wearing one of her dresses?" Caroline asked as she slid on the first dress.

"You're the one who wanted a dress," Klaus insisted, "I will not be held responsible for my sister's actions."

Caroline walked out from behind the screen and frowned at Klaus before going to the mirror to see how it looked on her. Klaus was taken aback, she looked stunning as always. The dress was royal blue and made of satin. It had a slim fit that curved around her body and had a black train that tied with a black bow resting over her chest.

Caroline shook her head, "It's sexy, but I don't know. I'm not totally in love with it."

She went back behind the screen and shimmied her way out of the dress and into another one.

"Well, if Rebekah kills me, at least I'll die in a pretty dress."

Klaus laughed at that.

"If Rebekah kills you, she'll ruin the dress in the process."

Caroline walked out again, this time in a light pink dress. The front had a V-cut, but it didn't hug her hips like the blue dress did. This time it wrapped around her mid torso, where the light chiffon trailed down in two separate layers revealing one naked leg. When she turned to the face the mirror, Klaus noticed the dress was backless, leaving Caroline's back completely bare, with only two measly straps to hold it all together.

Klaus turned away subduing the need to caress her back with his fingers and kiss her shoulder blades with his lips. 

Why the hell did he allow his sister to prance around in a dress like that? And now Caroline would go strolling around her high school dance wearing it. No doubt those prepubescent boys would make googly eyes at her. The thought angered him. He couldn't allow her to wear that dress, well, not outside his house at least. He had to think quickly, he had to make up an excuse to why she couldn't wear that one.

"Eh," Caroline turned and headed back to the screen, "It's pretty and sexy, but it doesn't scream 'queen'."

Klaus sighed in relief as he heard her take off the dress and try on another.

"I suppose, she would. But maybe she won't mind," Caroline continued, "I mean, it's just one less dress. She has a thousand more left here."

"They're not all hers, y'know?"

"A cross dresser," she said in a mocking tone, "I knew it."

Caroline laughed to herself, while Klaus rolled his eyes. He didn't even bother responding to her accusation. He wasn't about to reveal to her his past indiscretions. Might as well let her think whatever she wanted to.

She walked out again in the final dress she had picked out. It was black. A silver brooch sat below her chest where a silk bow wrapped around her bodice. The dress withered in light ruffles that layered to the floor. It had an old Hollywood flare to it, and it made her look dark and alluring, which Klaus found kind of sexy. But it didn't quite suit her. It didn't match the light of her bubbly personality.

Caroline sighed and fell to the floor.

"I give up! I can't find the perfect prom dress."

Klaus stared at her, still not understanding the importance of prom. Of course she looked amazing in all the dresses she tried on, hell, she looked great without them. But for whatever reason, she couldn't see that.

Klaus jumped up from his seat and stood up.

"I think I have just the dress."

"What?" she looked at him confused.

He vamped out of the room, and dug into his creepy trove of family collectibles for the perfect dress. When he had found it, he rushed back and he held it out to Caroline who was still sitting on the floor confused.

"Put this on," he instructed.

"Why?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"You wanted a dress," Klaus held it out, "Here."

She doubtfully took it from him and went back behind the screen to put it on. Hanging the black dress on the rack, she carefully slipped on the one he gave her. Of course it fit like glove, probably just another one of his creepy Cinderella fetishes.

She examined the gown on her. It was ivory with pearl beading that intricately encircled her whole body. It had a tight strapless bodice, with pearl beading all over the chest area and a brooch resting below it. The dress hugged tightly to her curves, until gradually opening just below her knees where it had a frilly tulle skirt that touched the ground making her look like a mermaid.

Caroline nervously took a step out and noticed Klaus was waiting only a few feet away with his back turned.

She cleared her throat, getting his attention as he turned around.

"So, how does it look?"

Klaus looked at her stunned. He could only manage to spit out, "You look… beautiful."

No, she looked gorgeous. No, she looked more than gorgeous. She looked absolutely exquisite. But Klaus was too flabbergasted that he couldn't find the words to say that to her. He was too busy admiring how flawless she looked.

"Don't be ridiculous," she blushed, "I haven't even gotten my hair done or put on my make-up yet."

"Nevertheless," he smiled breathlessly, "You look ravishing in that dress."

She turned to study her reflection in the mirror and finally saw what he did. She did look beautiful. The dress complimented her every curve and was tight in all the right places. It was alluring, but not too revealing. It was glamorous, but not too overwhelming. It was  _perfect_.

She was almost glad Elena had stolen her original prom dress or she wouldn't have been able to wear this one.  _Almost_.

Caroline did a quick princess twirl before facing Klaus again who was still looking at her like she was the Princess Grace of Monaco herself. He took a step toward her so they were inches apart. He lifted his hand, waiting for her to move away, but she didn't. He brushed away a stray hair and wrapped it behind her ear and then lightly touched the side of her face.

He wanted to hold her. He wanted to sweep her off her feet right then and there and show her the world. He wanted to show her everything it had to offer. And after he had shown her, that still wouldn't be enough, he wanted to give it all to her because she deserved it.

Caroline timidly rested her hand on his, taking Klaus by surprise.

He hesitantly inched forward.

He wanted to kiss her. Taking his other hand, he rested it on the other side of her face. Her other hand moved to his chest as if pulling him towards her. They looked at each other, lost in each other's eyes.

 _What was she doing?_  

She was supposed to be with Tyler, and here she was basically having eye sex with the man who killed his mother. She had to get out of here. But oh God, the way he was softly brushing her face and the way he was looking at her, how he always looked at her, made her want to melt. Then, those tantalizing lips luring her for a taste.

Just. One. Ki–

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Caroline jumped away startled before rushing to her pants to turn off her phone alarm. Klaus stepped back disappointed that the moment was ruined. Caroline dug into her pocket and checked the alarm. It said:  _One hour till prom! Hurry your ass up!_

"Oh my gosh, I've got to go!"

She ran behind the screen and began to quickly strip out of the dress and then putting on her normal clothes.

"I've only got one hour to do hair and make-up!”

"You can always arrive fashionably late. I’m sure they’d understand."

Caroline moved out from behind the screen and slipped on her jacket and picked up the dress. She started hastening out the door. Klaus followed behind.

Hurrying down the stairs, she asked, "When should I return the dress? I mean, I could stop by tomorrow, but I might be a little hung over, so don't expect me till the late afternoon."

"You can keep the dress," he said.

Caroline stopped just as she was opening the front door and looked at him in shock.

"Rebekah will kill me!"

Klaus placed his arm on the door and leaned against it.

"She can't kill you if it's not her dress."

"Well, who's dress is it then?"

"That's a long story," he grinned, "But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

_Reusing pick-up lines. Nice try._

"Well, I guess you'll have to tell me all about it next time," she teased.

There was a sad look in his eyes as if there wasn't going to be a next time. Klaus quickly snapped out of it and smiled.

"You should probably get going, you have another thing to check-off your 'Vampire To Do List'."

Caroline laughed as she walked over to her car and threw the dress into the passenger's seat next to her. Klaus stood at the bottom of the front door steps as she walked over to the driver's seat and opened the car door. She paused.

She thought about maybe inviting him to go to prom with her. It was the least she could do since he gave her a dress. It would’ve been nice to have a date at least, and maybe he could help her exact revenge on Elena. But he wouldn't want to go to some high school dance with her. _Would he?_

She shook her head.

 _Of course not_.

But before she could hop into her car and prepare for the night of her life, she felt like she needed to do something first.

"Something the matter, love?"

"I forgot something," she said, and before he could ask what, she vamped up to him and pulled him into a hug.

Klaus didn't know what to do at first. He was still utterly shocked that she was even touching him, but when he finally came to his senses, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He took in the feel of how close her body was against his, how tight her arms were wrapped around him, and how glorious she smelt. He could stay like this for an eternity if he could.

"Thanks," she pulled away, her arms still wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he smiled blissfully.

She let go and started heading back to her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? So I can drop off the dress!"

"You have a good night, Caroline," he said as she hopped into her car and drove off to celebrate the night of her life. Klaus started heading back inside, but glanced back one last time to look at the direction her car had left and mumbled, "And good-bye" before shutting the door behind him.

 


	5. I Can't Be Fixed

"Josette, where are they?" a voice echoed.

The scrapping sound of a baseball bat being dragged against the wooden floorboards reverberated throughout the house, while the whimpers and screams of innocent people were silenced.

"Oh, Jo. Come out, Jo," the voice cooed, "I know you can hear me."

Jo choked on her blood, a sharp pang on her side. A hunting knife had been plunged into her stomach, leaving a deep gash. She had to remove it and stop him before he could find  _them_. She winced in pain as she grasped the handle, yanking it out with a soft sob. Using her hand, she applied pressure to her oozing wound, and grabbed the knife. Pulling herself up and she exited the room. She had to find them, she had to make sure they were safe from  _him_.

Jo straggled into the next room, limping her way through the hall. Entering another bedroom she studied it until she spotted two kids holding onto each other frightened.

"Josette," the voice continued to call, "Where are they, Jo?"

Walking over to them she tried to assure them in a hushed tone.

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay, alright?"

The two kids continued to tremble, unconvinced by her words.

"Everybody's just playing a game," she said, "You guys want to play a game? You want to play hide-and-seek?"

They just stared at her.

"Shhh. Okay."

Moving the frightened kids under the bed, she went under and joined them, wrapping her arms protectively around their shoulders. She began to whisper a chant under her breath.

"Come on out, Jo. You know I won't kill you," the voice beckoned.

The sounds of his footsteps came closer and closer.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap_.

A pair of tainted converse walked into the room, a trail of blood following behind each foot print. The feet strode around the room and stopped at the foot of the bed. Jo's heart beat faster, making it difficult to breathe quietly. As the figure started to walk away, she let out a soft sigh of relief. But then, the footsteps returned, his feet facing the bed. A pair of hands reached down and grasped the bottom of the bed, flipping it over.

A man stood over her, his face splattered with blood. But the only person under the bed was Jo.

"Where are they?" he threatened in a dark tone.

Jo sobbed, refusing to answer him.

Rushing to the closet, he ripped the doors open, rummaging through the mesh of clothes. Still no one.

He turned back to Jo and screamed, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

But Jo just shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Full of rage, the man took his bat, and began to mercilessly beat her.

* * *

 

Jo jolted up from her sleep, her heart still beating fast. She sighed in relief when she realized it was just a dream. The sun had just settled underneath the horizon.

_It must be almost 7 o'clock._

She looked down and saw she was still dressed in her work clothes sitting in her office. She must've dozed off while going through hospital files again. She rubbed her forehead. 

_Why had she dreamt of that night?_

It had been years since that memory had haunted her weary mind. For years she had suppressed even the thought of going home or facing her family ever again. The remembrance of her own brother slaughtering her siblings made her cringe. It had taken years for the nightmares to stop, for the vivid images of her brother murdering her brothers and sisters to blur, for the pain on her side to heal. Years of busying herself with medical school and preoccupying her thoughts with countless hospital cases to help her forget about that dreadful night.

So why now? Why was were the visions coming back? Had she not grown out of her nightmare phase years ago? Had she not fixed the problem since then? Had justice not been served?

These were the questions that haunted Jo. The inkling that maybe the worst wasn't over yet, that maybe the worst had yet to come.

There was a tap on her office door, pulling Jo away from her thoughts.

"Come in," she called.

Alaric walked into the office with two hot coffees in his hands.

"Now how did I know, I'd find you here," he said with a grin, he offered her a cup, "I thought you might need this."

She smiled gratefully and took it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he beamed.

"Either there aren't enough papers to grade tonight or there are too many," Jo teased, "Which is it?"

Alaric laughed, "Is it strange to want to spend time with my girlfriend?"

She chuckled to herself. Both of them took a sip of their coffees. The caffeine instantly reviving her drowsiness.

Jo looked at him hesitantly, not sure whether or not she should tell him.

"I had a nightmare," she blurted.

"A little old for nightmares, don't you think?" he teased as he leaned against a file cabinet.

She frowned at him.

"Well, when your twin brother kills your siblings and beats you with a metal bat, it tends to scar you for life."

"Oh," Alaric said shocked. He moved over to her side and took her hands in his with a concerned look on his face, "Did you want to talk about it or –"

She shook her head. The last thing she needed was his pity. This was something he'd never understand.

"It's just," she paused, "I can't shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen?"

* * *

 

Elena opened the door for Matt, and then leaned against the frame.

"Be careful, Matt."

"Don't worry, Elena," Matt assured, "I'll be back in an hour or so. I just need to check-in with the squad, they're getting kind of worried that I haven't been with them in a while."

Since Tripp's death, the group of vampire hunters were getting increasingly anxious without him. They needed to regroup and decide how to proceed after what had transpired.

"I get it," she sighed, "It's just scary, y'know?"

Matt nodded.

Nothing seemed to be simple anymore. Before it was graduate high school, go to college, and get a job. But somehow their lives had made a complete 360 since their junior year with all the vampires, werewolves, witches, and travelers. Suddenly searching for witch spells, sacrificing doppelganger blood, and wearing vervain jewelry wasn’t so out of the ordinary. Nowadays their futures were uncertain, every week there was always some supernatural disaster awaiting them. Nothing was ever simple anymore.

"What if they find out you're friends with a bunch of vampires?"

"They won't, don't worry about it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, I mean, with everything's that's been going on with Damon and Stefan looking for Klaus, Caroline with another werewolf bite, and Bonnie gone and all," Elena paused, "Just please take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will," he insisted, "I'll be fine, I just need to go meet with them real quick."

Elena finally relented.

"Fine. But be back soon, we still haven't finished our game of Scrabble yet," she teased.

He laughed, "See ya, Elena."

Elena smiled and closed the door behind her.

Matt walked down the stairs and exited the school. Jumping into his truck, he headed back to Mystic Falls. He really hated lying to Elena. Though he was, in fact, meeting up with the protection squad that night, he didn't think he'd be back till later that night.

Matt had been thinking a lot lately. Before Tripp died, he said he wanted to help people like him fight against vampires, help them become strong so they could protect the ones they loved, something he hadn't been able to do when a vampire killed his wife. And when Matt watched Tripp's neck slit open, he was suddenly reminded of the terrors that came with vampires.

Wasn't that how he lost his sister two years ago? Wasn't that how Tyler lost his mom, or how Caroline's father died?

Vampires had ruined their peaceful town. Vampires were the reason why so many people were listed under animal attacks, why so many people were drained of blood, and why so many bodies were never found. It was all the vampires fault. And for some reason it took Matt having to watch Tripp and Monique die to remember what vampires were capable of. _Death_.

And there was one vampire that continuously reminded him of that.

The man, if you could even call him that, served as a testament of what little respect vampires had for human lives. He had impulsively killed Monique when trying to provoke answers from Stefan, had spitefully stabbed his childhood friend at a watering hole party, and had turned Tripp into a vampire to exact his sick revenge. He was a monster. Vampires were monsters.

He saw the destruction that vampires wrought. He witnessed it many times with his friends. He saw it when Caroline was being used by Damon as a blood bag. He saw it when Bonnie was being pushed around so they could abuse her powers. He saw it when Elena and her aunt were sacrificed.

He had seen it time and time again, but didn't do anything about it. Why? Well, because he was weak. Unlike the rest of his friends, he wasn't born with any witch capabilities like Bonnie, wasn't a potential Hunter like Jeremy, and nor did he contain half the abilities of a vampire like Damon or Stefan. He was human and for some reason, someone decided that humans would be the inferior race in this crazy world of supernatural beings.

He was fed up with it.

He was fed up with the compulsion, fed up with the threats, and he was definitely fed up with people dying at the hands of vampires. It was about time someone did something about it. About time  _he_  did something about it. And maybe that's why he joined the protection squad during the summer, so he could become stronger. Although he had unknowingly joined a group of vampire hunters, he was beginning to think this was something he was meant to do.

Of course he wouldn't go after Elena or Caroline, there was no way he would hurt his friends. They had been the ones that showed him that some vampires were capable of caring for others and being in control of their urges.

But that didn't dismiss the suffering that other vampires wrought.

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he knew he had to bring vampires to a stop. But after many nights of pondering and thinking it through, it was settled, he was going to be a part of the vampire hunting squad. Although he'd continue to aid his friends, he wouldn't allow vampires to take advantage of any more humans in Mystic Falls.

Matt finally arrived to an abandoned brick warehouse. Driving through the mucky dirt, he parked his truck, and got out, slamming his boots into the mud. After banging on the heavy metal door, the slot was opened. A pair of eyes studied the intruder, only to shut the metal slot. The door was then pushed open allowing Matt in until it was once more securely shut behind him to contain the secrets that it held.

"Matt," one man stood up, patting him on the back "Where've you been?"

"Sorry, I was with my friends," Matt replied as he joined the rest of the group.

"Friends, right?" one of them teased, "You mean that cute brunette and the blonde?"

"They're friends, guys," Matt assured.

"What about that pretty girl you took to prom? What was her name, Bonnie?"

"Didn't know you were such a lady's man, Matt," another joined.

Most of the members were composed of people he had known all his life, people he had grown up with. People who decided, they too, would take the initiative to protect their town.

They all surrounded a seating area with wooden stools, and old sofas. Some played pool, while others chatted amongst the others. They continued to tease Matt as he joined the circle of people.

"Enough," a booming voice went.

They all quieted down and looked up at the man who was moving to the center of the group. . He was tall, with a brawny built to his body. His face was stern and eyes were intense. Couldn't be any younger than 45 for lines of stress and seriousness creased his face.

Matt didn't recognize him. He had never seen him at training during the summer with Tripp or at any of the meetings before, so it peaked his curiosity that this guy acted like he was the leader of this group.

The man walked over to Matt and loomed over him.

"Matt, I presume."

Matt looked at the others, but none of them returned his gaze. He didn't budge from his spot. He turned his attention back to the man standing before him and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I don't believe we're formerly met," he held out his hand, "I'm Steven, I believe you knew my partner."

Matt looked at him uncertainly, but reluctantly shook his hand.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t believe I know who you’re talking about?”

“Bill Forbes. He said you were friends with his daughter.”

Matt looked at him shocked.

"Come," Steven motioned, "We have much to talk about."

* * *

 

"AHHHHHH!" Caroline screamed.

The sun incinerated her skin. Tears ran down Caroline's face, the pain too unbearable.

"No! Please! Stop! Please stop! Please!"

The window latch closed, shielding her from the sun.

"I don't hurt anyone, I swear. Dad, I swear," Caroline begged, "I can handle the urges. I can."

"If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen."

Bill walked towards her and held out a blood bag in front of her. Caroline's eyes instantly turned red and the veins under her eyes protruded. Every part of her screamed to seize it from him and sink her teeth into it. Bill snatched the blood bag away, proving his point.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Caroline cried, her eyes returning back to normal.

Bill looked at her with pity.

"I'm conditioning you to associate vampirism with pain,” he explained, “In time, the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely."

"That's impossible," she whimpered, "Daddy, you can't change who I am."

"Yes, I can.”

"No.”

"You remember this feeling."

Bill moved back to the chain leverage behind her.

"No! No! No! No, no!" she begged, but Bill took the chain in his hands and tugged, uncovering the blazing sun once more.

The sun scorched her skin, reopening the blisters that had tried to heal. Smoke emitted off her back, arms, and thighs. Yellow and red sores covering her body. Caroline could feel the sun tearing at her skin, making her skin peel.

Bill closed the window opening again and went back to Caroline. She laid limp, eyes still puffy from crying, mascara smudged. He could already see the boils on her body trying to heal themselves again.

He sat in front of her, full of remorse.

"Let's try this again, okay?"

Taking the blood bag again, he held it out in front of her and studied her reaction. Caroline tried to control her urges, suppressing her desire to lunge at it. But she hadn't eaten since yesterday, so the moment she got a whiff of the bag of blood, her eyes turned ravenously red.

Bill sighed, upset, putting away the blood bag again.

"I'm trying, Daddy, I swear," she begged, "Just please stop doing this."

"I know you are, but the blood has too much control over you."

Bill walked back to the chain, ready to open the hatch.

"No! No! No! Please don't, Daddy! Please don't!"

Bill pulled the chain again, releasing the sun's merciless light. Caroline shrieked, blood trickling down her flaking skin, stinging her open cuts. Blood oozed from her wounds.

She didn't know what hurt more, the sun burning her skin or the fact that her dad was doing this to her.

Although Bill had abandoned her, she still got to see him every now and then for a lunch date or a movie together. Certainly more than her mother. Up until then, Caroline had been closer to her father than she was with Liz. So though he wasn't around much, he always managed to send her gifts on her birthday and Christmas, and always attended her cheerleading competitions. She could always count on her dad to be there for her.

But at this moment, she could feel her heart breaking.

It hurt more than feeling the sun beat down on her, hurt more than the vervain that clogged her lungs, hurt more than the burns that tore at her skin.

_Why was he doing this to her? Why?_

He was still her father, and she was still his little girl. Even if she was a vampire now, her unconditional love for her dad would never waiver.

But her heart throbbed for every second, every minute, and every hour she saw the disappointment in her father's eyes when he looked down at her. She had failed him. She had let him down, and that hurt more than any werewolf bite. And every time he held that bag of blood in front of her, she could only feel the hopelessness overwhelming her as her instincts took over. And every time she failed, she was punished by the ruthless sun and her father's frustration.

She wasn't strong enough. She was weak.

Just as she was a weak human, she was a weak vampire. And nothing broke her heart more than seeing the disappointment on her father's face when he decided that he hated vampires more than he loved his own daughter.

* * *

 

Elena woke up from her nap. It was almost eight, and still no call from either of the Salvatores. She looked around the room, and saw that Matt still hadn't returned. Checking her phone, Elena saw she had received a message from Tyler.

Opening it up, it read:

 **Tyler:**  Went to get a change of clothes and to shower, be back in 20 minutes.

Locking her phone, Elena sighed looking back at her sleeping blonde friend. 

_Guess it's just you and me, Care._

Moonlight seeped through the open blinds, illuminating the dark room. Getting up from her bed, Elena walked over to the windows and looked outside. It was oddly quiet. Not a whisper in the air. She proceeded to shut the blinds of each window. When she arrived to the window next to Caroline's bed, she could see tears running down her face.

**_Bill sat at the corner of the cell, looking down at the ground. Silence filled the room. For hours they had gone at it. Bill would open the hatch, Caroline would burn, he'd close the hatch, show her the bag, and her eyes would turn red. It was a relentless cycle that only added to Caroline's pain and Bill's frustration._ **

**_Caroline weakly lolled her head forward, numb to the pain that had been inflicted all over her body._ **

**_Bill finally spoke._ **

" ** _I want you to know, when Carol called and told me about you, I sat down and cried," he confessed, concealing his face._**

"I don't need to be fixed," Caroline whimpered, "I can't be fixed."

"What?"

Elena looked at Caroline surprised, those were the first words she had spoken since passing out. Elena stooped next to her friend.

"Care, I'm here."

**_Bill knelt next to her, resting his hand on the back of her chair._ **

" ** _I've always taught you to try your best," he urged, "I need you to try your best now."_**

**_Pulling out the blood bag before her once more, Caroline turned away trying to suppress her cravings. But she could smell the sweet, sweet scent of blood sloshing in the bag._ **

**_"There, see, you're doing it."_ **

"I can't," Caroline yelped.

"You can't what, Care?" Elena asked confused. 

_What was she hallucinating?_

**_Bill held the blood bag closer to her face willing her to fight it._ **

**_"Yes, you can," he pressed, "Fight the urge."_ **

"Care? Care? Are you okay?" Elena asked concerned.

"I'm starving," she cried.

**_"I know you are, Care. Try."_ **

**_Bill brought the blood bag even closer to her._ **

**_The scent of blood was driving her mad, she couldn't keep fighting it._ **

"It's okay, Care, I have blood!"

Elena ran to the mini fridge and pulled out one bag of A-positive blood and held it out to her.

"Why?" Caroline wept, "You know that this isn't going to work."

**_"It has to work," Bill asserted, "It's the only option."_ **

"What do you mean?" Elena pulled the bag of blood away from her.

"Why are you trying to fix me?" Caroline sobbed, fresh tears flooding her eyes.

**_"So I don't have to kill you."_ **

Caroline's eyes darted open, deep red encircling her dilated pupils. Fangs extended from her lips. Caroline sat up, taking heavy breaths as she choked back her tears. Elena backed away slowly. Something wasn't right.

Caroline rubbed at her face, trying to stop the tears, but they just kept rolling down her cheeks. She jolted out from her bed and stalked towards Elena, eyeing the bag of blood in her hands. She needed blood. She needed blood now.

"Care," Elena said hesitantly, "Care, are you okay?"

But Caroline couldn't hear a word she was saying, just the sound of the blood lapping against the flimsy plastic bag.

She needed it. She needed it now.

Caroline lunged at Elena, knocking her to the ground. She viciously grabbed the bag from her grasp, and sank her teeth into it letting the sweet red elixir consume her. When she had sucked the bag dry, she let it fall effortlessly to the floor and stood up in silence.

Elena pulled herself up on her elbows, "Caroline–"

"I need to go home," she said quietly.

"You can't," Elena looked at her sadly, "You have to stay here."

"You don't understand, I need to go home now," she said more firmly.

"You'll die," Elena exclaimed.

She went to grab her arm, but Caroline dodged her and vamped to the opposite end of the room.

Elena studied her face. Blood dribbled down the edges of her mouth, but her eyes were full of terror. She tried to move near her, but every step she took, Caroline took another back. She looked absolutely terrified. 

_But why?_

Elena cautiously looked behind her to see if someone was there. No one, just a closed door. 

_What was Caroline so afraid of?_

**_Alaric strode towards her, the white oak stake in his hand. Caroline fumbled with her car keys, trying to find the right one. He was getting closer. His steps becoming louder._ **

**_Thud. Thud. Thud._ **

**_His shoes padded against the cement._ **

**_His dark eyes staking her like daggers. She had to get out of there fast, she had to warn her friends that Alaric was still alive and he was out to kill them. But why couldn't she find the right key?_ **

**_Alaric dashed towards her, slamming her against her car. He wrapped his hands around her frail neck, ready to snap it._ **

Elena zoomed towards her, resting her hands on Caroline's shoulders and said urgently, "It's okay, Caroline, I'm here. Let me help you."

Caroline shrieked, twisting Elena's neck with a crack. Elena's body fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Tyler barged into the room, hair still wet from his shower.

“What’s going on?”

He looked down at the motionless body.

“Elena?”

He looked up at the body hovering over her.

“Care!"

**_Alaric shoved her into a desk, trapping her. He stabbed her hands with wooden pencils._ **

Caroline screamed and ran towards the door, trying to get past him, but Tyler grabbed her arm, and pushed her back into the room. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Care, what's wrong?"

Caroline violently shoved him away, crashing him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him before zooming out of the room. Tyler coughed as he struggled to catch his breath. Reaching for his phone, he dialed Stefan's number.

The phone rang on the other line until a voice finally answered.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah," he choked, "We have a problem."

* * *

 

Caroline dashed out of the room. She had to get away, had to get away before she could get hurt. Every heart ache, and every gun shot, and every bite, and every burn she had endured was coming back to taunt her. It was ripping at her, opening up things she had tried to stow away.

She escaped out Whitmore's front doors and took to the streets, zooming past countless cars that hardly noticed her. Running through the fields and maneuvering through the trees, she ran and ran and ran, but it only seemed like her fears were catching up.

**_He let go of her trembling hands and headed to the door. Picking up his box belongings, he disappeared from her sight. She watched her dad walk out their white front door all over again._ **

**_The thud of his steps leaving the front porch echoed throughout the house until the sound of an engine running resonated through the empty hall as the car pulled away from the driveway. Liz crumbled to her knees, sobbing at the open door._ **

**_Caroline came running down the stairs, nearly tripping over her feet. She looked down at her mother who continued to cry. Caroline wanted to comfort her mother. She could fix this. She just had to._ **

**_She left her mother's side and ran out the door and into the street chasing her father's car. Her feet pounding against the slippery cement, bits of rubble scraping her bare feet._ **

"Please don't leave me!" she begged as she willed herself to run faster, "Daddy, please don't leave me!"

**_But the car disappeared into oblivion._ **

Caroline stopped, staring at the empty street.

_What was she doing?_

Her father was gone. He'd been gone for a year now. But this time, she would never see him again. She couldn't visit his house in Georgia anymore, couldn't anticipate a gift from him on her birthday, or see his face for another one of their lunch dates. He was gone. He was gone forever.

Caroline stood in the barren road, staring mindlessly into the distance, a single tear falling from her eyes.

**_Turning around, the werewolf man stood behind her, a sinister grin on his face._ **

Caroline backed away.

**_He held up a gun and shot several shots into her side, the wooden bullets penetrating through her flesh._ **

Caroline yelped, bending over.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why?" Caroline screamed.

Pressing her hand against her invisible wound. She turned and scrambled away before he could shoot her again.

**_The sound of gunshots echoed behind her, hitting at her heels. But she refused to look back. Refused to face the terrors that awaited her. She just ran faster. She had to get away._ **

**_Running through the field, she bumped into someone._ **

She fell to the ground, confused, but was overcome with relief when she saw who she ran into.

"Thank God, Damon."

**_But Damon wasn't as happy to see her as she was to see him. He furiously grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out into a dark and open field away from the rest of the party. She tripped at her feet as he continued to aggressively yank her away from prying eyes._ **

"Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, okay?" Caroline turned around to face him, and plead, "I didn't know what to say. But I swear, okay? I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me."

**_Damon had an angry look that frightened her. He quickly covered it up and put on a fake smile. He whisked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, calming her with a swaying motion._ **

" ** _You make me crazy, you know that?" Damon seductively whispered in her ear, "It's okay, I forgive you."_**

Caroline said meekly, "I swear, I didn't say –"

**_"Sssh, sssh," he hushed her, "It's okay."_ **

**_He continued to soothingly rub his hands around her waist, making her melt under his touch as they continued to sway back and forth under the stars._ **

**_"Unfortunately," he coos, "I'm so over you now."_ **

**_Caroline felt him stab his teeth into her neck, digging them deeper and deeper into her skin._ **

"Get away from me!" she screamed.

**_She shoved him away, making him stumble back. His eyes were furiously red, veins pulsating from underneath his eyes._ **

Caroline dashed away. 

_Not again. Never again._

She had to get away. She had to get home. She  _needed_  to go home.

So she sped in the direction of Mystic Falls, trying to outrun her darkest nightmares.

* * *

 

Damon and Stefan rushed into the dorm room, almost breaking the wooden door from its hinges. Elena laid limp in Tyler's arms.

Damon rushed to her side studying her, he turned to Tyler.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Tyler replied, "What took you guys so long?"

Damon went to answer, "We, uh–"

"We got caught up in a little trouble," Stefan answered exchanging a look with his brother.

Now was not the time to talk about their little adventure in New Orleans. It would have to wait.

"Well, Caroline's long gone," Tyler informed them.

"Do you know where she was headed?" Stefan asked.

"No, I have no idea," he admitted, "She slammed me against the wall and rushed out before I could stop her."

Stefan rubbed his forehead frustratingly.

"She could be anywhere by now."

Elena suddenly jolted up, taking a deep breath of air. She touched her neck, still feeling the kink from Caroline snapping it. She would never get used to that.

"Elena!"

Damon went to help her up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she shooed him, "We need to find Caroline!"

"We don't know where to look for her," Stefan said.

Damon moved to his side, slightly bruised by Elena’s rejection.

"A crazed vampire on the loose at Whitmore College,” he said, “She's going hurt someone."

"No, I don't think she's here," Elena said.

"Then where?" asked Tyler, "Where else would she go, it's not like she can go to–"

Tyler paused as Elena looked at him and nodded.

"Oh shit, she's going to die the moment she walks through that border!"

"I know, I know," Elena acknowledged, "That's why we have to get there before she does."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get out of here."

Stefan headed towards the door, and everyone else followed.

"I know a few shortcuts we can take to catch up to her," Damon said as they rushed down the stairs, "We can cut her off before she gets to the border."

They rammed out the door, and into the parking lot. Jumping into Damon's car, they sped out of Whitmore and headed to Mystic Falls.

Elena stared out the window fidgeting with her hands, anxiety creeping at her.

There was no way she was going to lose another friend. Caroline didn't deserve this. Caroline didn't deserve any of the terrible things that happened to her. And as her best friend, Elena knew it was her obligation to do whatever it took to save her. After all, she had no doubt that Caroline would do the same for her, just as she did for others countless times. They had to save her, they just had to.

But then a thought came to mind that unsettled her. She looked around the car. Damon sat in the driver's seat, Stefan in the passenger seat, and she and Tyler in the back. They were all here, but Elena couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Something was missing. Something essential to saving her blonde friend's life.

Elena started to panic.

"Wait. Where's Klaus?"


	6. The Promise

Matt sat alone on the velvet couch fiddling with his fingers nervously. He had reluctantly followed the strange man who called himself Steven out of sheer curiosity and the fear of what he might do if hadn't.

_Was this really the guy Caroline's dad dated?_

The question continued to rack at his mind. Memories swirled of Caroline's father, Bill, and how she mentioned the two of them lived together all the way in Georgia. But if that was so, what the hell was he doing in Mystic Falls? Undoubtedly he probably heard about Bill's untimely death, but that was over two years ago and Steven ended up being a no-show at the funeral service.

Steven walked over to where Matt sat, and took a seat on the leather black recliner next to his before setting his drink on the wooden coffee table in front of them.

"I imagine you probably have a lot of questions," the man spoke.

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "A lot actually."

"Alright," Steven leaned back on sofa. "Go for it."

"Um..."

Matt didn't even know where to begin. There were just so many things he wanted to ask and frankly, he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear all he had to say. He'd have to make a mental note of everything so he could let the rest of his friend's know of his discovery later. He wet his lips and began.

"Well, for starters, how do you know who I am?"

"Well, besides what Bill told me. Tripp talked a lot about you," Matt looked at him surprised as he continued. "He said you trained all summer, and that you were very dedicated. You always put in extra mileage each day, a born leader, and one of the most promising members of the bunch."

Matt guessed that made sense, Tripp did say that the members trusted him, and Tripp had even trusted him enough to reveal his whereabouts with vampires. But that still didn't explain how Steven knew he had known Bill.

"How did you know I knew Bill then? It’s not like we’ve met before," he pushed.

"I saw you at his funeral service."

There was silence.

Matt couldn't recall seeing him at the church, nor at the burial. Everyone was convinced he didn't show up because the sheriff and her daughter were present, but who would've known he did come? It's not like anyone else knew what he looked like. Well, besides Caroline and Liz, of course.

"Believe it or not, I was present," Steven continued. "I came to pay my respects to Bill."

"Oh, I see."

Steven leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"But I also came to check on something."

Matt looked at him questionably.

"Before going to the funeral, I went to the hospital to check Bill's cause of death," he stated. "The documents read that just two days before his death he checked in with suspicious wounds, they were described as 'animal-like', several gashes that cut down his body."

Matt looked at him guiltily remembering the night Tyler called him, saying he almost killed Bill during a transformation. Steven pressed on.

"He was admitted to Doctor Meredith Fell. There were no notes to what procedure she had underwent, just that all his wounds were completely healed the following day."

Looking straight at Matt, he said in a grave tone, "So tell me, how does a man leave the hospital unscathed after a brutal animal attack only to be dead by nightfall?"

Matt gulped.

" _Vampires_."

He nodded, looking away.

"I figured as much. After all, Bill and I first met at a Council Meeting, so you can trust me when I say I already know the devastation that comes with those foul creatures of the night." Turning his gaze back to Matt, he asked, "I presume you already know about the Council's whereabouts with vampires."

"Yeah," Matt confessed. "You could say that."

"Good."

Steven got up from his seat and started pacing the room with his drink while Matt sat nervously on the couch.

"When my suspicions were confirmed, I asked myself: Who would cover up his death? Who had the authority to do that? And why didn't they investigate further or try to put a stop to it? Then, I came to the conclusion," Steven stopped pacing, looking back at Matt and he said sternly. "You're council has been compromised."

"Wait," Matt held his hands in a halt as he tried to piece together what he was saying. "How can you be a part of the Council if you're not a member of one of the Founding Families?"

"Very smart," Steven grinned, pleased by his knowledge. "You are correct. I am not a member of the Founding Families." He paused as his grin grew, "Well, not in Mystic Falls at least."

He took a sip of his drink.

_There are more councils?_

"You can't seriously think that there was just one council left to deal with the vampires, right?" he questioned as if reading Matt's mind.

"Then which council are you from?" Matt asked. "Some city in Georgia?"

"Indeed,” he chuckled. “I am a member of one of the Atlanta Founding Families."

* * *

 

Kai stared moodily at Bonnie, who tried her best to ignore his glare as she read a book. This had been going on for hours. Ever since she had stored her magic away in Mr. Cuddles and sent him back to Mystic Falls, Kai had resented her for letting go of their last chance of getting out.

"You know glaring at me isn't going to bring you back to the present," she said as she mindlessly turned a page.

Kai gritted through his teeth.

"Well, if you hadn't pulled your little stunt, you'd be with your friends right now and I'd be wreaking havoc on my coven."

"Well, I guess it's a shame my magic's gone," she replied calmly. "Looks like we're stuck here forever."

Kai scowled and got up. He started to pace in front of the fireplace, trying to think of a million ways to kill Bonnie and another way out of this hell hole.

After Bonnie sent her magic away, Kai dragged her all the way back to the Salvatore boarding house where he held her hostage. By morning, Bonnie had woken up and went about her day as if she weren't stuck in some alternate universe with a moody sociopath. She made pancakes, went grocery shopping, and now she was lounging on a couch reading a book.

Kai, on the other hand, was not taking things lightly. Watching his one chance to return home slip right through his fingers after 18 years of waiting only further enraged him. He was so close. He was so. Damn. Close. And now his one key to getting back was not only smugly reading a book and making smiley face pancakes, but was also, very much, magic-less.

There had to be a way. There just had to be another way for them to get out without her magic. They had the Ascendant and her blood, they just needed magic. But where the hell were they going to find that?

Kai stopped pacing and glanced back at the now ex-witch. They were stuck in a never ending celestial event, maybe she could draw her power from the eclipse?

"No," Bonnie bluntly said.

"What," Kai grimaced. "You didn't even hear me out on my idea!"

"I don't have to, I already know what you're thinking," she rolled her eyes.

"Is that so," he challenged.

"Yes, it is so," she countered. "You think I can channel my magic from the eclipse, but that's not how it works. I  _need_  magic to do that. So no."

Kai huffed in frustration and sat back down on the couch across from her, resuming glaring at her as she continued to flip through her book.

"Maybe this is a good thing. For you at least," she continued. "This is your chance to redeem yourself. To become ' _brave, loyal, and patient._ '"

"Could you drop it already?" he groaned. "I would've said anything to get you to bring us home at that point."

"Well, I'm not as gullible as you thought," she sneered at him. "Did you really think I would take you back just so you could murder your family?"

He laughed to himself.

"That's cute," he said sarcastically.

Bonnie turned away from her book and frowned at him.

"You think you're so self-righteous, don't you?" he chuckled. "Go ahead, and think whatever you want, but you don't even know half the story to why I did what I did."

"Fine," she slammed her book shut and slapped it right next to her as she swung her legs over so her feet were planted on the ground and her elbows rested on her knees. "Enlighten me, then," she challenged.

Kai did the same, excited to socialize.

Leaning forward, he began, "Well, it all started when I was born. I had a twin sister, you know?"

"So creative," she said mockingly.  "Let me guess, the Gemini Coven is only twin witches exclusively."

"Very funny," he frowned. "We're called the Gemini Coven because only twins can lead the coven. My dad had a twin, my grandpa had a twin, my great grandpa had a twin. You get the point: a lot of twins."

"And?"

"And when my twin sister and I were born, we were supposed to be next in line to lead the coven. One small problem though," he held out his index finger. "There can only be  _one_  leader."

Bonnie looked at him suspiciously.

"As tradition in my Coven, when a pair of twins reach the age of twenty-two, they must merge as _one_."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie looked at him confused. 

_What did he mean "merge"?_

"The twins battle it out and whoever wins, consumes the other's power."

"You mean–"

"Kill the other twin and take their power," he grinned.

Bonnie was shocked, she barely contained her voice when she yelled, "WHAT?"

* * *

 

_A member of the Atlanta Founding Families._

Matt was still appalled that there were more councils like Mystic Falls who knew about the vampires. It was a game-changer, a revelation, it gave Matt hope that there were people who would help them to put an end to the vampires' reign of terror.

But something seemed off.

"If you're here to save us," Matt asked. "Why haven't you done anything yet?"

Bill had been gone for almost two years now, and if Steven wanted to bring order back to the Council, why hadn't he? Surely the man had a plan to get the Mystic Falls Council back up and running. What was holding him back?

Steven thought for a moment before he answered, "There was a problem…"

Matt looked at him questionably.

"When I met with the head leaders in an All-Council meeting to ask them to investigate further into the whereabouts of Mystic Falls, a priest from New Orleans came barging in requesting our assistance. He informed us that a vampire tyrant was ruling over New Orleans with an army of those blood sucking demons. He wanted us to aid in exterminating the infestation."

"Well, don't you guys have a council there to keep things in order?"

"Unfortunately, no. New Orleans was one of the few cities we were unable to establish a council in."

"Why not?"

"Needless to say, the fools wanted to live peacefully alongside the demons," Steven scowled. "They wanted to share the land with those–those  _monsters_!"

He spat on the ground repulsed.

" _Disgusting_ ," he grit his teeth. "They made a compromise with them that they'd turn their backs on their whereabouts as long as they didn't feed on the locals and didn't hinder the flow of wealth into the city. A compromise they've had with those creatures for over three centuries now."

A city where vampires and humans live peacefully together? It sounded a lot like something one of those Miss Universe contestants would say in a speech.  _End to world hunger, a stop in animal abuse, and world peace with vampires._  It was too good to be true. Matt scoffed. New Orleans was living proof that harmony between humans and vampires was impossible.

"So the Council decided to study the status of the New Orleans' predicament," Steven continued. "I was one of the council members asked to explore further into the matter, in return the council had Pastor Young to take over the Mystic Falls town council after a man confirmed our suspicions that there were, in fact, vampires amongst them."

Matt remembered how Alaric had fessed up to the town council about how Liz and Carol had been protecting Tyler and Caroline, and the rest of their supernatural friends. Pastor Young had suspended their duties on the council and had taken up the leadership role to help eradicate the vampires by capturing Caroline, Stefan, Elena, and Rebekah.

"I spent some time in New Orleans, observing their council function, and after a time it seemed simple enough to rid them of those vampires," he explained. "The leader, Marcel, made all the shots. His pathetic army of misfits answered to him and only him. But without him, they were just that. Nothing. Black sheep in the community, didn't know how to get by in life unless someone else was telling them how to live it. It was simple: Kill Marcel."

"But it wasn't that simple, was it?"

Matt knew better. After his experience of all the crazy supernatural events that had happened in the past three years, he knew that things never went as planned, and they never turned out the way they were supposed to. There was nothing predictable when it came to the supernatural, absolutely nothing.

"No, it was not," Steven affirmed, rubbing his knuckles. "A couple months later, before we were going to make the attack, the priest informed us that the Original vampires had arrived."

_Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah_.

"We knew that these vampires would be harder to kill. Pastor Young had informed us that the only way to kill an original was with a special weapon," Matt froze as Steven went on. "A weapon that was carved from magic and only they had in their possession."

_The white oak stake._

"Pastor Young had failed to retrieve that weapon and bring an end to those demons, so we didn't follow through with the attack."

Steven allowed Matt some time to gather his thoughts as he tried to process all the information he had given him. It was a lot to take in. But Matt was still confused. How did he plan to help them? Surely he knew of the non-magic border that surrounded Mystic Falls so no vampires could step foot inside.

"And that's why I came here," Steven broke Matt out of his thoughts and looked at him intensely. "There's a magical weapon hidden in your town. I tried to research what it might be, but no journal entries revealed what it was. Just that a strange woman came to your town a few years before the first council was established, offering it as a gift. No one knows what it does, but the woman said it would provide  _protection_."

He had never heard of it. Though many of his friends were members of the Founding Families, none of them ever mentioned a secret weapon hidden in Mystic Falls, nor did their parents. If such a weapon existed, why didn't the Council use it against Klaus and his family back then? Why was it kept hidden if it could've saved them? More questions began to bombard his mind. But what puzzled Matt even more was what this had to do with him. Why would Steven risk telling him all these things? He wasn't a member of the Founding Families, hell, he wasn't even remotely related to anyone in the Founding Families. He was just an ex-high school quarterback working as a busboy at the local bar. What could he do?

"I need your help," Steven said.

"How?" Matt asked. "I don't even know where this thing is."

"Don't worry about the location, I've got that covered," Steven assured. "All I need you to worry about is the key."

_The key?_

"How the hell am I supposed to find the key?"

"That's the beauty of it, I already know where it is."

Matt glanced at him confused.

"Then what do you need me for?"

"I need you to retrieve it."

"Ok…" Matt slowly nodded.

It sounded too easy. But why would he send him on a mission that he could easily do himself?

"When the weapon was given to your council they didn't know what to do with it at first," he elaborated. "They didn't trust anyone with it, not even their own people, so they split it up between the four leading families. The key is with the Fo–"

One of the squad members rushed into the room, with a phone in his hand.

"Sir, we have received a call from Robinson that there's a vampire on the loose."

Steven immediately turned away from Matt and got up from his seat.

"How close?"

"About half an hour away from the border," he reported.

"Alright, show time, Matt," Steven said, beckoning him forward. "This is your chance to prove that everything Tripp said was true, you ready kid?"

Matt stood next to him and nodded.

He could do this, he knew he could. This was his first step towards protecting the people he loved and the people of this town. One step closer to becoming stronger and killing Enzo.

"One more thing, sir."

"Yes?"

"Robinson reported that the vampire had peculiar movements, may be deranged or unstable."

"Understood."

Steven nodded and the member left the room.

He placed his heavy hands on Matt's shoulders and looked sternly at him.

"We'll finish this talk later. But right now, I need you to focus on the mission at hand."

Matt nodded.

"I want you to capture this vampire, but don't kill it. I need it alive so we can find out where more of its blood sucking friends are. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

He roughly patted Matt on the back, as they headed out of the room.

"Atta kid, let's go catch ourselves a vampire."

* * *

 

**_Consume the other's power._ **

_What kind of sick people would allow that to happen_?

Bonnie was completely repulsed by the thought.

"Yes, merge," Kai smugly grinned. "Making the winning twin, the strongest witch in the Coven."

"So what happened? Why didn't you do the merge with your sister?"

"When my father realized my ability to absorb other witches' power, he was disgusted. He wouldn't allow me to merge with my sister. He knew I could just suck as much power as I wanted from anyone and easily overwhelm her. Or just take her powers in general. He would never allow such an ' _abomination_ ' to lead the coven."

"Oh."

Kai looked down at his feet, digging them into the carpet.

"So, he kept having kids with my mother until he finally had another pair of twins so they could perform the ritual instead," he gritted his teeth. "But the ritual can only be performed with one set of twins alive, so the other pair has to die before they can do the ritual."

Kai's eyes met Bonnie's. She could see the rage burning in them.

"He was going to kill us once those twins turned twenty-two. He was going to kill his own flesh and blood for the coven. Typical dad," he muttere. "Always putting the coven before his own family."

Kai turned his gaze from her and picked up a dagger from his pocket. He fiddled with its point between his fingers. Bonnie nervously watched him twirl it in his hands.

"So I did what any sane person would do in my shoes," he said. "I killed my siblings.”

Bonnie’s eyes grew wide.

“It's not like my father cared for them, he just wanted the twins. So I slaughtered every last one of them, and I was saving those twins for the grand finale until my stupid twin sister decided to hide them from me."

"You're disgusting. Why would you even do that?" Bonnie blurted. "You're just proving your father's point that you're not fit to lead the coven."

He laughed and stood up, he walked over to Bonnie and loomed over her, daring her to say more.

"I tried to prove myself to my father many times when I was younger. I tried to practice magic like everyone else, but was only met with disappointment when he realized I didn't have the same powers. And then disgust when he found out I could take other's magic. I was of no use to him, so he wanted me dead."

"Well, what about your sister?"

"She didn't know of my father's plans," he scoffed. "She was oblivious to it all. All she knew was that I was the psychopath killing her brothers and sisters just so I could be the leader." He chuckled to himself, "Silly, sister."

"And you didn't think to tell her?"

"She never had to face my father's hatred because she was ‘normal’. She was self-righteous and selfless, she would do anything for the family, probably even give up her life.”

Bonnie looked up at him uneasily, taking in everything he said.

"So that's it: if we get back you're just going to kill the rest of your family, merge with your sister, and lead the coven?"

Kai's malicious smirk grew as he knelt down so he was eye-level with her.

"No," he said barely over a whisper, "I won’t just kill my family.” He laughed. “I’m going kill my whole coven."

Bonnie's eyes grew wider. This guy was a monster. She was stuck with a psycho maniac willing to murder his whole family. There was no saving him, no redeeming him. When they got back, that is if they did, he would just finish where he left off in his reign of terror. Bonnie couldn't allow that, even if she thought their methods were wrong. She couldn't allow witches to be killed for this guy’s morbid amusement.

"That way," he grabbed her book and lounged back on his seat with his feet resting on the cushions. "No witch will ever be as strong as me."

He smugly opened where Bonnie left off in her book, and started to read as she stared at him uneasily.

She had to get out of here. She had to get away from him. But how?

* * *

 

Caroline continued to run down the road towards Mystic Falls. No cars rushed by, only the cold wind that ran through her messy locks. She trudged into the forest, the moon's light seeping through the tiny spaces in between the leaves and branches. Her werewolf bite continued to eat at her. Struggling to keep her footing, she tried to trudge through the forest with dragging feet. She clutched every tree she could, trying to find balance with every step. Her bare feet sinking into the damp bark ground.

" ** _What's going on?" Caroline walked up to Elena and Bonnie._**

**_They looked at her, not sure what to say. The two of them exchanged glances at each other before looking back at her._ **

" ** _Why am I not a part of this conversation?" she frowned. "You guys do this to me all the time."_**

" ** _That's not true," Elena cut in._**

" ** _Yes, it is," Bonnie blurted._**

**_Caroline looked at her hurt._ **

**_"I can't talk to you. You don't listen," Bonnie exclaimed._ **

**_Caroline was offended, "That's not true."_ **

" ** _I'm a witch.”_**

" ** _Don't we all know that," she sarcastically replied._**

" ** _See!" Bonnie exclaimed, Caroline looked at her ashamed. "That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it."_**

Caroline kept walking, until she stopped at the sound of slamming lockers and squeaking sneakers.

" ** _I don't like you," Matt said bluntly._**

**_They were standing in the middle of the school hallway._ **

**_"I never have."_ **

**_Caroline stood there frozen as he walked away leaving her to stand_ **

She stumbled over a protruding root before crashing into a tree. She held onto the scratchy bark, pulling herself up.

" ** _Where is it?" Damon ran up behind her._**

**_Caroline turned to face him, "Bonnie won't give it to me."_ **

" ** _So rip it off her neck," he demanded._**

" ** _I tried," she explained. "But it shocked me."_**

" ** _Damn it," Damon looked away from her, muttering to himself. "Why does it do that?"_** **_He glared at her. "I need that crystal."_**

**_"Why are you like this?" she whined. She held the edges of his leather jacket before softly replying, "I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace."_ **

**_"No," he pulled away from her. "You're the only stupid thing here." He started to walk away but stopped and added, "And shallow. And useless."_ **

A pang of pain surged through her side making Caroline collapse at the foot of a tree, she yelped. Her hands and knees scrapping the ground.

**_Caroline began to walk down to the cellar. The narrow steps, creaking under her feet._ **

**_"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please?"_ **

**_She heard her mother's voice from outside the door._ **

**_"I don't want to see her."_ **

**_Damon glanced at Caroline outside before turning back to Liz._ **

**_"She's your daughter, Liz."_ **

**_"Not anymore," she said, "My daughter's gone."_ **

Caroline lay curled up in a ball, pressing her hands against her wound whimpering.

"I'm still your daughter," she cried, "I'm still Caroline, I swear."

She could feel the venom pulsating through her veins with every pump, poisoning her body with every surge. But then she could hear the rustling of feet in the distance. She could hear them loading their guns, the sound of wooden bullets sliding into a metal shaft. She tried to pull herself up, suddenly alert.

The men came out of the trees, surrounding her in every direction, guns armed and loaded. The venom continued to weaken her as she hauled herself up so she could look at her attackers.

So this was it. This was how she was going to die.

So much for an eternity.

* * *

 

Matt and the troop stalked through the forest. They were informed that the crazed vampire had ran into the woods, just a few miles away from the border. Steven commanded that Matt go with fourteen other members into the woods to capture the vampire and reminded him not to kill it.

So as the troop trekked through the forest, they began to hear the wails of a maiden. The dark shadow of the night enveloped the forest, the trees covering the moon's light. They could hardly see the young maiden laying under the tree.

_What was she doing?_

She seemed to be pressing her hands against a wound.

_Had she been attacked?_

The front of the squad moved in, pushing past the branches and surrounding the peculiar creature. Matt stayed behind, ready to jump into action to surprise the vampire.

She looked so frail and weak, but Matt knew better than to trust appearances. Looks were deceiving, especially when it came to vampires. He knew what these creatures were capable of. They wouldn't even think twice about tearing into someone's neck.

They aimed their guns, ready to shoot. The woman slowly sat up, facing her attackers. They were unable to see her face, but they could hear a soft snicker as she pulled herself up. She looked at the attacker in front of her, the moon revealing her hungry red eyes. They took a step back.

Matt could see the guy she was looking at shaking as he tried to keep his aim on her.

The vampire lunged at him, ripping at his neck as the man screamed. One member shot at her with their crossbow, but she easily caught the arrow. She let go of her victim, still in shock, and hurled the arrow at the leg of the person who had tried to shoot her. The man wailed.

More shots were fired, but the vampire zipped right through them, the bullets never reaching their target. She grabbed one of the shooters arms and twisted it, forcing them to drop their gun. Taking the man's gun, she butted another attacker that came from behind, giving him a bloody nose.

The sound of gun shots filled the air.

The vampire chucked the gun so it knocked another guy out. Taking a branch she brutally batted their legs, many of them to fell to the ground as she smashed their bones. Another member tried to stake her, but she easily kneed him the gut.

Matt watched her astonished as she took out each member one-by-one. Something was strange about this one. Though she had injured many, she didn't once kill any of them.

Matt kept his aim at the vampire, waiting to have his shot. It was hard to shoot her when she kept vamping from one place to another.

But while she was twisting another member's arm, Matt took aim and shot.

**_BANG!_**  

The bullet plunged into her thigh. The vampire yelped. Matt shot again. 

**_BANG!_**  

He got her in the knee making her tumble forward. The remaining members who were uninjured rushed forward and threw a rope net over her, engulfing her whole body. She hissed and ripped at the net trying to break free, but the net was coated in vervain.

A member pulled out a vervain dart and shot her back twice, silencing her. As they moved forward to tie the net securely around her and drag her back to the vans, another vampire lashed out. Roughly shoving the members away, he knocked them into trees before making his way to the vampire. He tore open the black net, ignoring the sting, and pulled her body out. The small increments of moonlight that seeped through the holes of the forest made it difficult to identify who it was. But Matt swore he saw a flash of dark blonde hair, or was it brown? He wasn't sure.

The members tried to shoot at him, but the vampire had already zoomed away.

Matt froze in place when a thought crossed his mind.

_Did I just shoot Caro–_

"Come on, Donavan," a member tugged at him. "We have to get that vampire!"

Matt put an arm ahead, halting him.

"No, they could be anywhere by now. We are in no position to take down two vampires."

He looked to the rest of the members and ordered, "It's best we head back. Gather your weaponry and help anyone who's injured, we need to report back to Steven."

The squad began gathering their things and then started heading back. Matt followed.

Of course. Why hadn't he seen it? The darkness of the night had shielded his vision, but he should've known the way the girl pressed her hands at her side.

**_Maybe deranged or unstable._ **

She was hallucinating wasn't she? The werewolf venom was making her hallucinate. Somehow during the time between he left Whitmore to the time he arrived at Mystic Falls, she had woken up and gotten away.

Matt stopped in his tracks, looking back towards the direction the vampires had left. He felt ashamed. To think, he almost handed one his best friends over to be tortured and questioned. He felt an empty pit of guilt well inside him when he realized he shot her.

He turned away and continued walking as he mumbled, "I'm so sorry, Care."

* * *

 

**_BANG!_**  

A wooden bullet punctured into her left thigh and she yelped. She let go of the man who had tried to shoot her when she heard another shot. 

**_BANG!_**  

Another bullet delved into her knee making her fall forward.

Her attackers ran forward and threw a heavy net over her. Caroline pried at it, but soon realized it was doused in vervain, viciously stinging her hands. She hissed. A pair of darts punctured her back.

It was game over. This was it. She was going to die. If her captor's torture didn't kill her, the werewolf venom would. Either way, she was dead meat. Nothing could save her now.

"Ahh!" a few men yelled as they were shoved against a tree. All of a sudden a man rushed to her side tearing the net apart and pulling her free. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he rushed away just as bullets were being shot.

**_Caroline ran through the hallway frightened. The uncanny silence only amplified her anxiety as she whipped her head back-and-forth. Alaric could be anywhere right now, he could kill her at any second._ **

**_Suddenly she was being yanked away, a hand clasping around her mouth. Caroline wanted to scream as her heart jumped. She breathed heavily._ **

" ** _Sssh," the man hushed her. "It's okay, it's okay. It's me."_**

**_Caroline turned to look at him. It was Klaus. What was he doing here? Alaric could find him and kill him now that he had the white oak stake in his possession._ **

**_Klaus removed his hand from her mouth and looked down the hall, before turning back to her._ **

" ** _It's okay, you're safe."_**

They stopped in a clearing when they were a good distance away. Caroline's heavy breathes slowed. She immediately fell back, but he caught her, holding her up from behind. Caroline whimpered, inching her fingers towards her wounds. She tried to dig out the bullets, but she was too weak. He reached his hand down and gently plucked them out.

Caroline seethed in pain as the venom surged through her. He set her down, so the back of her head rested on his chest. She looked at him dazed.

"Are you going to kill me?" she said weakly.

" ** _On your birthday?" he looked guiltily. "Do you really think that low of me?"_**

Caroline thought for a moment before responding.

"Yes."

**_Klaus didn't reply. Instead her walked over to her bedside and pulled down her blanket so he could examine her bite. She shivered under his touch._ **

" ** _That looks bad,” he said regrettably. “My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal." His hand moved towards her bracelet, and he lightly tapped a charm and smiled, "I love birthdays."_**

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Aren't you like, a billion or something?"

**_He chuckled at her response._ **

**_"Well, you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free."_ **

"No," she choked. "I'm dying."

**_Klaus sat down on her bed, careful not to hurt her, but his eyes remained solely on her alone._ **

**_He said softly, "And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really think your existence has no meaning."_ **

Caroline stared at him, confused that he was telling her all this. The man held her up, but she couldn’t decipher his face.

" ** _I thought about it myself, once or twice through the centuries, truth be told,” he leaned in closer. “But I'll let you in on a little secret.”_**

Caroline’s eyes grew with curiosity.

**_“There is a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music." He fiddled with her bracelet before looking back at her. "Genuine beauty."_ **

**_He sat up._ **

**_"You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."_ **

Caroline looked at him in disbelief.

She thought back to the times when she thought if she didn't exist, everyone would be happier. Times when she thought that if she hadn't been born, maybe her mom and dad would still be together. That maybe if she wasn't around, her mom wouldn't have to work double shifts to help pay for two mouths to feed. Because maybe if she wasn't alive, her friends wouldn't always have to worry about her. She couldn't count how many times her friends had to risk their lives to save her just because she was some damsel in distress being held captive and unable to defend herself. She just thought that maybe if she was dead everyone would be better off without her. That maybe she really was stupid. And shallow. And useless.

But she didn't want to die.

That’s what was stopping her from ending it all, what was keeping her from walking out into broad daylight without her ring, what was keeping here from stabbing a wooden stake through her heart.

She wanted to see it all. She wanted to experience all the world had to offer and more, but growing up as a small town girl, her goals and dreams were limited to small town things. But listening to him talk about music, art, and culture thrilled her, the thought of going on adventures to see every inch of the world only added to her wanderlust.

She didn't want to die. Hell no. Not when there was so much she hadn't seen yet, so much she had yet to experience. She hadn't reached her full potential yet and she knew it. She wanted to be everything she wasn't able to be when she was a human: _strong_ and _brave_.

As tears began to well in her eyes, she stared back at him and said, "I don't want to die."

**_He seemed relieved by her answer. He rolled up her sleeve before pulling her body closer so he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He extended his arm to her mouth so she could feed._ **

Caroline looked at him uncertainly.

**_"There you go, sweetheart. Have at it."_ **

Caroline drank the blood, letting it heal her. Suddenly her hazy mind was cleared, her senses sharpened. She could hear the patter of squirrels running up a tree three miles away, she could hear the whisk of the wind winding through the trees, and the slither of snake gliding underneath the fallen leaves.

It was intoxicating the way the blood made her feel alive although her body was long dead. Its magic electrified her nerves and had her heart pumping. Every gulp reviving her.

The ache from the bite ceased and her skin mended itself back together. And just as the last drop of blood rolled down her throat, she put down the glass flask.

She sighed in relief that the nightmare was over.

He saved her... again. Just as he did before.

"Are you okay, Caroline?" Stefan asked.

Caroline stiffened. 

_Wait. Stefan?_

"Uh, yeah," she turned to look at the person she was resting against.

Instead of a blonde blue-eyed hybrid, she was met with a brown-eyed Stefan. He helped her up so they were both standing. Caroline still looked at him shocked and confused.

_But didn't Klaus sa–_

She looked down at her hand where the glass flask was. It was tinted red and held the sweet aroma of his blood. He must've given Damon and Stefan a flask of his blood to send to her. She continued to stare at the empty flask.

**_I will walk away and I will never come back._ **

**_I promise._ **

Stefan pulled out his phone and called Damon.

"I found her and gave her the blood. She’s fine now."

He nodded as Damon spoke to him through the phone.

"Alright, I'll see you guys back at the car."

Caroline stared dumbfounded at the ground as Stefan walked over to her. He rested a hand on her shoulder observing her mood.

"Hey."

She broke from her daze and looked back at him.

“Hey,” she replied.

"Come on, let's go," he moved his arm around her to help her walk. "The others are waiting for us."

Caroline nodded and followed.

She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't disappointed. She was so sure Klaus had saved her, or, more like she hoped Klaus would've been the one to save her. After all those hallucinations and all the pain she just thought maybe, just maybe, he'd be there when she woke up from her nightmare. Because for whatever reason, every time a bad memory came to pass, thoughts of him always seemed to soothe her, calm her. His presence made her feel stronger, like she was capable of so much more, that she could take over the world if she wanted to. The thought that he'd come to save her, and that he'd be there when she woke up gave her strength to endure the werewolf bite.

"Oh my gosh, Care!" Elena ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and gave a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I was so worried about you, and you were so close to the border. You could've died!"

"It's okay, I'm fine," she assured.

"It's good to see you're better," Tyler smiled as she walked to her.

Caroline pulled him into a hug. He winced.

She pulled away and looked at him worried, "Did I do something?"

Tyler patted his chest, "You might've slammed me against a wall while you were hallucinating."

Her eyes went wide, "I am so sorry, Tyler!"

"It's no biggie."

"Alright, can we save the heartfelt reunion for later?" Damon butted in. "There's still a vampire hunting squad on the loose, it'd be best if we got back to Whitmore before they come hunting for us."

They all agreed and reluctantly got into the car and started heading back to Whitmore. Tyler and Elena filled her in on what happened while she was passed out. But their words all seemed to mesh into one as her mind continuously turned back to Klaus. She flipped the empty glass in her hands as her thoughts continued to wander towards the hybrid.

_Stupid hybrid and his stupid blood and his stupid promise and his-his… just…_

She didn't know whether to be glad he kept his promise, or mad that he didn't come to save her. Either way, he was going to receive an earful the next time they saw each other.

_Stupid Klaus, you should've been the one to save me._


	7. Champagne is Their Thing

New Orleans, the largest city in Louisiana and one of America's major trading ports along the east coast. With a population of roughly 300,000 inhabitants, its mix of diverse people from every corner of the Earth makes New Orleans easily the most unique city in the United States. The two Salvatore brothers would find that that piece of information would be their downfall.

It had been well-over an hour since Stefan and Damon had arrived in the Big Easy. According to Tyler, Klaus lived off the skirts of the French Quarter on a plantation farm. But after checking every household surrounding the area, they were still hybrid-less. The only place that seemed to fit Tyler's description was a two-story white mansion that had been burned down a year ago.

"This is impossible," Damon groaned as they continued to roam the streets. "How the hell are we supposed to find this guy? He could be anywhere!"

"Could you tone down the negativity a little, Damon? It's not helping," Stefan frowned. "Try giving him another call."

"Oh yeah, because he's going to answer after my THOUSAND other attempts." He began to mimic the answering tone, "' _I'm sorry, but the person you're trying to reach right now is not available. Please leave a message after the tone… **BEEP!**_ ' Hey, Klaus. Would you stop being an ass and answer my calls because your beloved Caroline is hours away from dying. Much love, Damon.  ** _BEEEEEP!_** " Damon rung in Stefan's ear, before he swatted him away.

"Ok, I get it! We're having a  _little_  trouble finding him."

"A little!" Damon yelled. "That's got to be the understatement of the century. We've checked six different mansions, compelled just about every person we could get our hands on, and still no sign of the bastard! ' _Little_ ’ doesn't even encompass half of the trouble we've gone through today."

"Well," Stefan sighed. "We can't give up. Caroline needs us."

Damon grumbled under his breath, walking past Stefan.

"And where do you think you're going?" he called.

"I need a drink," the dark-haired brother yelled back. "How else am I supposed to survive this insanity?"

Stefan followed after him, walking under a hanging wooden sign that read:  _Rousseau's_.

Damon pushed through the doors and took a seat at the bar. It wasn't quite like the one back in Mystic Falls mostly because it lacked the modern design that the Mystic Grill had, but it would do. The booths looked like they were back from the late 1900s, but were oddly in perfect condition, and the wood looked aged, chipping in some areas. Behind the counter were shelves of bottles from wines, to champagnes, to whiskey, and vodka.

Stefan sat up at the stool next to him and rested his arm on the counter.

"You do realize we're wasting time by being here, right?"

"No," Damon grinned at him. "I'm multitasking."

The bartender came over to them with a smile.

"What would you gentlemen like today?"

"I'd like a glass of your finest Bourbon, and while you're at it," Damon leaned over and grabbed his collar. He looked into the bartender's eyes, "Why don't you tell me all you know about Klaus Mikaelson?"

"He drops in once in a while to have a drink," the bartender answered entranced.

"Is that it?" Damon compelled.

"Yes."

"That'll be all." Damon let go of his shirt and sat back down on his stool, nodding towards his brother, "Get him a glass of Bourbon too."

The bartender nodded, fixing his collar before leaving to retrieve their drinks.

"Was that really necessary, Damon?"

"No," he admitted. "But you can't say I didn't try."

The bartender returned and placed their drinks on napkins. Damon swirled the golden liquid in his glass before taking a sip. Stefan sighed and did the same.

"So you're looking for Klaus Mikaelson," the man next to him said.

Damon set down his drink and glimpsed at the guy next to him. He had broad shoulders, lean arms, and dark skin.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Stefan answered, studying him.

"Depends," the man glanced to the side to look at the two brothers. "Who's asking?"

"Well, who's answering?" Damon growled.

He was already getting annoyed with his cool-guy façade. If he had answers about the hybrid, he better spill the beans before he ripped his head off.

Stefan placed a firm hand on Damon, willing him not to make a scene. He turned back to the man.

"I'm Stefan, and this is my brother, Damon. Klaus is an old friend of ours," he explained.

"Funny, Klaus has never mentioned you guys before," the man snickered as he took a drink.

Damon clenched his fists, but Stefan still held him back.

"We've had some…troubles in the past," he admitted. "But we're here for his help."

"What kind of help?"

"We rather keep that information to ourselves."

"Why hide it?" the man pried. "Judging by your brother's little stunt with the bartender, I can see you’re not exactly subtle. Besides, I know you guys aren't human."

Stefan's eyes widened, giving Damon the opportunity to stand up. The man did the same. Standing face-to-face, they glared at each other.

"I know you're a vampire, Damon," he said in a low voice. "But I'll let you guys on a little secret.  _I am too_."

Stefan let out a breath of relief and pulled Damon back down to his seat. The man sat back down as well and resumed drinking his glass.

"So let's try this again," the man said. "What do you want with Klaus?"

"We need his blood," Damon spat.

"Our friend got bit by a werewolf and–"

"Klaus' blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite," the man finished.

The brothers were surprised that the man knew that piece of information.

"Alright, I'll take you guys to him," the man agreed. "But on one condition."

Damon rolled his eyes. 

_Of course, there was always a catch._

"You have to help me find his sister."

"Why?" Stefan asked. "What happened to Rebekah?"

"It's a long story," the man said. "But it's less finding, and more retrieving to be honest."

"Trouble finding an original," Damon muttered. "Gee, join to the club."

He ignored his comment and continued, "We have reason to believe she's imprisoned by witches in another person's body."

"Wait, what?" Damon said confused. "How'd she get herself in that mess? Who’d she piss off this time?"

"It doesn't matter," Stefan said drinking the last of his bourbon and getting up. "He can tell us all about it while we go get for her."

The man smiled. Damon looked at his brother appalled.

He quickly grabbed Stefan's arm and spoke under his breath, "Are you serious? We're going to help this guy? We don't even know for sure if he knows where Klaus is!"

"I know, Damon. But this is the only lead we have to finding him. The more time we spend drinking in this bar, the closer Caroline gets to dying," Stefan urged. "Now this man obviously knows Klaus and Rebekah, and it sounds like he has some alliance with them. So I'm willing to go on a limb here and help him if it at least brings us closer to finding Klaus."

Damon shook his head, "I don't like him. We don't even know his name."

"You don't have to like him, we just need to help him. So either you come with us to find Rebekah and see Klaus, or you stay here until I get back."

Damon pursed his lips in defeat, he grumpily gulped the rest of drink down.

"Fine, let's go find ourselves the original bitch."

The man smiled, leading the two of them outside the bar. As soon as they walked out, once again the Salvatores were met with the crowds of people that littered every street corner. But before embarking on their mission, the man turned back to Damon and Stefan.

"By the way, the name's Marcellus Gerard," the man grinned. "But you can call me Marcel."

* * *

 

_Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub._

Elijah scrubbed his hands under the running water of the sink.

_Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub._

The thick blood clogged between his fingers as it slivered down into the drain.

_Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub._

**_"Please! Don't do this!" the man begged backing up against the counter._ **

**_Bodies littered the diner, mangled ligaments sprawled over the tables, and blood spilled on the floor._ **

_Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub._

**_Elijah stalked towards him with ease, ignoring his petty pleas for mercy._ **

**_He was going to harm_ ** **her** **_. He couldn't allow that happen, he wouldn't. Nothing could touch her. Nothing_ ** **would** **_touch her. Not when Elijah was there to protect her._**

**_"Please!" the man screamed again._ **

**_Elijah stopped in his tracks._ **

_Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub._

As the last of the blood seeped from his hands, he calmly dried them with a paper towel before looking at his reflection. Blood splattered the side of his weary face, red droplets lingering under his chin. Lifting up his handkerchief, he lightly dabbed them away.

_Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub._

**_The man stared at him frightened, eyes wide and breathes heavy. Elijah could make out the sound of his heart thumping. The quick thrum of every beat. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Each pump sending a gush of blood surging through his veins._ **

_Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub._

**_Elijah hadn't wasted his time on dispatching the others. He simply went about killing each and every one of them. A plunge of his arm, and he ripped out their hearts. A swift stomp on their backs, and he shattered their spines. A bite from his fangs, and he tore out their throats. But this one, this one he was saving for last._ **

_Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub._

He wiped away the last of the blood that covered his face.

There. He was clean. But something seemed off.

He looked down at his suit and saw the damp blood that covered him. Stains of red masked him from head-to-toe, seeping through his clothing and touching his skin.

He pressed his fingers against the stains.

_Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub._

**_Elijah closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the tantalizing scent of blood._ **

**_When he opened them, they were deep red and starving for a taste._ **

**_The man caught his breath in fear at the sight._ **

**_"What kind of monster are you?"_ **

**_An evil grin danced on his lips, revealing his sharp fangs ready to puncture the man's plump skin._ **

**_"I am no monster," Elijah chuckled. "I am an original vampire."_ **

**_The man shivered._ **

**_Elijah suddenly lunged forward and sunk his teeth in the man's neck. The man yelled and screamed thrashing against the original, but he bit down harder, snapping the man's neck so he hung limp in his arms as Elijah continued to drain him._ **

_Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub._

Looking back at the mirror, Elijah could see his blood-shot eyes and veins protruding. His reflection grinned back at him, lifting up its hand, it licked the blood that enveloped them. Elijah looked back down at his. They were covered in blood as well, as if he hadn't washed them in the first place.

His reflection chortled.

Elijah frantically started to wash his hands again, trying to wipe away the blood. Blood seemed to ooze from his hands endlessly.

_Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub._

Taking handfuls of paper towels he tried to cease the flow, but it only soaked them with thick red.

The laugh grew louder.

_Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub._

He began to rip at his skin, scratching away the stains.

_Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub._

The laugh was booming now, echoing in the small bathroom.

Elijah clawed at his skin uncontrollably. Tearing and tearing and tearing and–

**_RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_ **

* * *

 

Elijah jolted up breathing heavily, sweat rolled down his bare chest. Running his hand through his hair, he tried to compose himself. When his breathes slowed, he sighed.

_Thank goodness, just another hallucination._

It had been over a week since Klaus had rescued him from Esther, though he was safely away from her prison, her words continued to haunt him in his dreams every night.

**_RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_ **

He looked around the room. The walls were washed with maroon, with heavy grey curtains that hung over the windows, and old wooden shelves that towered against the walls.

"Elijah, answer the phone," Hayley groaned, stirring beside him.

He looked down at the brunette that lay naked next to him, the white sheets barely covering her exposed back. He smiled at the remembrance of what had conspired between them last night. But the ring of his phone tore him away from his thoughts.

**_RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_ **

He stepped out of bed and pulled on some pants, before answering the phone.

**_RRRRRRRIIIII–_ **

"Hello?"

"Ah, brother," the voice on the other line greeted. "I see you've finally woken up."

"Klaus," he answered.

“None other.”

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Any news on Rebekah?"

"No, not a word. We tried to do a locator spell, but it seems she's being cloaked by some other force."

"So she's with witches?"

"I presume so,” Klaus agreed.

_What could the witches possibly want with their sister?_

 "I also have reason to believe that Kol is behind all this."

"Kol? What makes you think that?" Elijah asked confused. "Did he not bring back the White Oak Stake after mother's spell?"

"Indeed, he did. But he was the one that prepared the body for Rebekah to jump in, and yet somehow we are conveniently unable to find her," Klaus' voice became very grave. "I fear he is conspiring against me again."

Elijah began to pace the room, trying to think of a solution.

"Don't do anything drastic, brother. We can't lose his allegiance if we are to defeat father and Finn, we  _need_  him on our side."

"I will not allow him to play these silly games with me while our sister is hidden somewhere," Klaus growled. "I will kill him as many times as possible until he–"

"I realize you're upset, but we cannot allow him to know that we are aware of his schemes," he interrupted. "Its better if we unravel it ourselves and find Rebekah without his help. What is Marcel up to right now?"

Klaus scowled at the change of subject.

"He told me he'd dig further into the girl who Kol said was the body he prepared for Rebekah to jump into. Her name's Angelica E. Barker. Ring any bells?"

Elijah shook his head, "Not that I know of."

"Same, but Marcel seems to believe he knows where she might be," he explained. "So while he handles that, I'll be speaking with the wolves and Jackson later this afternoon."

"And what of I? I've been cooped up in this house for far too long."

"It's not safe to bring Hope back just yet, so I need you to continue to watch over Hayley and her until we know what father and Finn are up to."

Elijah was shocked.

"This is ridiculous. I should be there helping you fi–"

"Yes, I know you want to help, brother. But after what Rebekah told me, I think its best you stay there where you can't draw too much attention by killing a whole diner again. Mother's witchcraft could still have a hold on you."

He cringed.

He should be there with his brother rallying up the werewolves and helping Marcel find Rebekah, not locked up in a safe house in Arkansas. As much as he enjoyed his break from the harsh realities of their supernatural predicaments, he did not want to stand by while his family did all the work. He wanted to be there with them. But he couldn't, not while his mind was plagued with horrific memories every night.

He reluctantly agreed.

“Alright. But keep me updated."

"Of course."

* * *

 

Klaus hung up his phone. Just as he was exiting his call, his home screen opened up and flashed notifications under phone calls. Tapping on the icon, the screen opened up to a list calls. Klaus frowned after reading it.

The screen read:

**38 missed calls and 12 voicemails from Damon Salvatore.**

Did the older Salvatore really have nothing better to do than harass him? He must really want to die.

What did he want this time anyways? Klaus figured it probably had something to do with Elena. It  _always_  had something to do with the doppelganger.

But why would he call him? He had no use for her anymore. Her whereabouts were nothing of his concern anymore. Now that Elena was a vampire, her blood was useless to him. But what further seemed to annoy him was the fact that the Salvatore even had his number.

How did he even get it in the first place? The only person he gave it to outside his family was Caroline.

The name made him smile. He hadn't thought about the beautiful blonde since their last encounter. He had been so preoccupied dealing with the Harvest Girls, the raging war, and his parents, that there was just no time to think about traveling the world and eternal love when demons were always knocking at his door.

He wondered how she was doing, if she was enjoying college or planning a school event, or if she met a guy, and if so, he thought up at least a hundred ways to kill him. He wondered if she was okay, following through with her plans, preparing for her future, and going after her hopes and dreams without him.

She must have given his number to Damon and the rest of the gang considering he didn't recall sharing it with anyone else besides her. Although it annoyed him that they seemed to think they could just beck and call when they pleased to ask him for help for their petty needs, he was just content his number was on Caroline's phone.

He chuckled to himself when he remembered how that came to be.

* * *

 

He remembered walking into the Mystic Grill, a theatrical winter wonderland. Decorated with fake snow, sparkles, and holiday cheer. It wasn't hard to find her. She stood in front of his painting, studying his postmodern snowflake.

_How coincidental._

He figured she was purposefully standing there to catch his attention, probably playing a distraction for him so her friends could do their shenanigans behind his back. Not very clever on her friends' part, after all, he'd figure it out sooner or later. But for now, he'd have fun with her until the inevitable. He walked towards her.

Her perfectly wavy blonde hair shined under the lights, one part pinned to the side while the rest curled behind her shoulders. She wore a white cardigan with a strapless beige dress and silver dangly earrings. She was truly a piece of art.

She turned and looked at him, her glistening blue eyes meeting his. He smiled back at her. They hadn't seen each other since their  _date_  back at the pageant.

"Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?" she joked.

"Dicken's was a dark man," he smiled stepping closer to her. "You would've liked him."

Caroline made her way around the table so there was a gap still between them as if they were dancing around each other. She was avoiding him.

The chase made it all the more fun.

She turned back to him and said, "Nice snowflake by the way."

He looked at his painting and back at her, raising his arm, he said, "Is my work really that literal?"

"No, I'm serious. There's something…" she paused to look into his eyes. "…lonely about it."

They exchanged glances before he replied, "I'm going to take that as a compliment. Can I offer you some champagne?"

She turned from him and started walking away, Klaus pursuing behind.

"Can't, too many adult prying eyes," she faced him again. "Don't want to be a high school cautionary tale at the next town meeting."

"Well, then it's a good thing the high school part is nearly over."

They looked at each other for a brief moment, Klaus staring intently at her.

He always showered her with attention. He didn't want to waste any moment he had with her, not when being around her made him feel this way. She tried to hide her smile.

"If we're going to be nice to each other, then I will need that glass of champagne."

His grinned and walked closer to her, closing the gap.

"Is that our thing?" he teased.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but a smile still tugged at her lips.

"We don't have a  _thing_."

Grinning wider he said, "Allow me."

He walked away to grab a drink. Taking a bottle of Pol Roger, he poured two glasses of its sparkling yellow shine before setting it back down. Taking the glasses in each hand, he returned to Caroline. As soon as he got back to her, he noticed how she put her phone away.

Handing her a glass, she took it and asked, "So how's the hunt for the cure going for ya?"

"That depends, how's Jeremy's tattoo of the map coming along?"

"Don't even get me started," she rolled her eyes. "Damon took him to Elena's parents' lake house with her and Bonnie so they could stop Jeremy from trying to kill his own sister."

"I see," he said. "I presume you're still dealing with the Elena and Damon problem."

"Yes!" she shoved him and he looked at her confused. "Why didn't you just tell me she was sired to Damon?"

He tried to suppress his urge to laugh.

"I knew no such thing, love."

"You're such a liar," she pursed her lips. "If you had just told me sooner she wouldn't have–"

She stopped herself.

"She wouldn't have, what, sweetheart?" he asked curiously.

Her face grew red and she turned away from his gaze.

"Nothing."

He gazed at her, enjoying how cute she looked when she was embarrassed.

"They had sex," he bluntly stated.

Caroline's eyes grew wide and her face even redder. She pressed her index finger against her lips, shushing him.

"Ssshh! No one's supposed to know that, Elena would kill me!"

"I highly doubt that," he chuckled to himself.

She frowned at him, Klaus still amused with her reaction.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, not even Stefan. And now Elena's going to find out that I let you, of all people, know she did it with Damon!"

People near them stared at Caroline due to her loud and hysterical display. Klaus continued to laugh. Grabbing his arm, she yanked him away to a different area of the bar where there were less people.

"I'm serious," she glared at him. "You can't tell anyone. Especially not Stefan."

"You have my word," Klaus grinned before taking a sip of his glass.

She continued to glare at him as she took a sip of her glass as well. Pulling out his phone, Klaus checked his messages.

_Well, that's peculiar._

He was expecting a follow-up on his hybrids' whereabouts from Adrian fifteen minutes ago, but still no message. He scowled, he began to search his name on his phone so he could give him a call.

Caroline immediately noticed Klaus pull out his phone, but she still hadn't received the "OK" that Stefan had successfully retrieved the sword from Klaus' house. 

_What if he was calling one of his hybrids right now? This call could ruin Tyler and Stefan's plan._  

She had to stall him, but how?

"Wow," she said, Klaus looked up suspiciously. "I can't say I'd ever see this, but Klaus Mikaelson using a cellphone."

She pretended to be appalled while Klaus looked at her incredulously.

"Very funny, love. But believe it or not, I am caught up on the times."

"I must admit, I half expected you to be using one of those dinosaur phones that are like this big," she motioned with her hands. "And have an antennae attached that you pull out."

He frowned.

_Was she calling him old?_  

Surely he was aware he was over a thousand years old, but for whatever reason, listening to her tease him about his age made him a little self-conscious.

"Well," he began. "Very few can say they've used just about every telecommunication device known to man."

"Well, that's cause most men don't live to be a thousand," she retorted.

"Their loss, not mine, love. But man truly has evolved from their early days of communication," he fiddled with his smartphone. "I used to have to telegraph Elijah extensive messages of our plans. You wouldn't imagine how troublesome it is to inscribe a message that long."

Caroline laughed, imagining Klaus furiously jabbing at a telegraph's knob before resorting to throwing it out the window.

"So what," she giggled. "Are you like the master of cellphones then?"

"I'll have you know, I've known how to use cellphones, since before you were born," he boasted.

"Oh, okay," she rolled her eyes. Almost instinctively she pulled out her phone.

Still no message from Stefan.

Klaus moved next to her and easily plucked her phone from her hands, and began to play around with the apps.

"Oh my gosh, Klaus!" Caroline squealed, "Give that back!"

She was horrified.

_What if he saw the messages from Stefan? Or what if Stefan sent her a message while he was playing with her phone?_

He skimmed through her photo albums, before tapping on a picture of her when she was two years old.

"Is that you, love," he teased. "I must say, you look adorable."

"Klaus!"

She blushed, flailing her arms over him so she could grab her phone, but Klaus kept it just out of her reach.

He continued to explore her photos, pulling up a picture of her in a red bikini at the watering hole with Bonnie and Elena their sophomore year in high school.

"I think I might send this to myself," he joked, allowing Caroline to view the picture.

Her mouth gaped in utter embarrassment.

"Pervert!"

"Evil, murderer, and sociopath, yes, but not a pervert," he corrected. "I prefer ' _admirer of women's bodies_.'"

She lunged forward again to grab her phone, but Klaus easily held her back with one arm. He paused when he found one of her senior photos. She was all dressed up in a pink blouse covered with a beige cardigan, and a necklace hanging over her neck. Her hair was curled and she wore her award-winning Miss Mystic Falls smile in the photo. She looked absolutely stunning.

Caroline snatched her phone back.

"I think that's enough."

He smiled slyly back at her.

"You're the last person I would send pictures to, let alone message because one, I don't have your number anyways and two, I wouldn't want it either," she said matter-a-factly.

"Is that so," he stepped towards her.

She nodded, ignoring how close he was getting.

"Say one of your friends got bit by a werewolf, perhaps Elena, or Stefan, or maybe even you," he offered. "Wouldn't it be nice to have my number on speed dial to call whenever  _you_  needed something?"

She scoffed, "If this your way of trying to get my number, I'll have you know you're failing miserably."

"Maybe," he grinned. "But it could benefit us both."

She frowned at him, trying to suppress her smile as he continued to smirk at her with that damn smile of his.

_Damn, his dimples._

She frowned.

_I mean, I guess it would be nice to have his number for future reference when they needed something, right?_  

It's not like she was planning to text him every day or talk with him every night until she fell asleep. She would just have it for safekeeping.

"Fine," she slapped her phone in his hands. "But only for emergencies, you hear me?"

He chuckled, "Emergencies."

He handed Caroline his phone so she could type in her number. He did the same and handed it back to her content to see her name in his address book.

Caroline's phone vibrated with a message. She quickly reviewed it, it was from Stefan.

Looking back to Klaus who was already observing her, she said, "I've got to go."

"Alright."

She began to walk past him, but then turned to his surprise.

"Don't get any ideas, mister," she threatened. " _Emergencies._ "

He smiled.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, walking away waving her hand.

"Bye, Klaus."

"Good-bye, Caroline."

He watched as she disappeared into the crowd and out the door.

* * *

 

Klaus' thumb hung over her name. He tapped it, his phone revealing all her contact information from her phone number, to her address, to her home number, and a picture of her. He enlarged the photo and smiled. It was a picture of Caroline at her graduation. While sitting in the bleachers, he couldn't help but snap a picture of her while she walked down the aisle in her red cap and gown, proudly holding up her diploma with the brightest smile on her face.

She had been calling him nonstop that day, but he had been already sitting there on the metal stands watching her graduation ceremony amongst the other friends and family that came.

He laughed at the memory of listening to her multiple voicemails after he got off the plane threatening "to come down to New Orleans herself and drag his original ass back down to Mystic Falls to save Damon.” Her words, of course, not his.

_CRREEEEAAAKKK!_

The sound of the gate pushing open reached Klaus' ears. Swiftly locking his phone, he shoved it back into his pocket. Shoes padding into the courtyard echoed throughout the house. He could smell the distinct scent that came only from the bayou.

They may have been staying within the city for a while now, but years of living in the swamp lands of Louisiana cursed them with that stench.

Klaus left his study room and walked out to the balcony just above the courtyard where the wolves were gathered.

"Greetings, wolves!" he boomed with a smug look on his face.

A man with long brown hair cut through the crowd, who looked like the alpha. He would change that soon enough.

"Cut the festivities, Klaus," Jackson said. "We're here to talk."

Lifting himself over the railing, Klaus jumped down and landed gracefully in front of the pack.

"Alright then," Klaus strolled towards them. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"


End file.
